HallowEd
by 42 Zombies
Summary: Something strange is happening in Peach Creek. While Eddy and Edd compete to see whose costumes will be better, Double D is being visited by strange forces that seem to be obsessed with him. Will the kids be able to not wet themselves in face of the fears
1. Oct 8th

**October 8****th**

_Author's Notes: I love Halloween. And I've been watching RL Stein stuff; the guy who introduced little, Elementary School me to horror. So, I present you with this fic. I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy._

* * *

"Come and get your costumes at Ed's Costume Emporium!" Eddy yelled from behind the cardboard counter. A cardboard sign had the store's name written sloppily on it in red paint. A pile of ragtag, slipshod costumes was behind Eddy and Double D, who manned the store.

"Ain't it a little early to be selling Halloween costumes, dorks?" Kevin asked angrily. "Hey, do you wanna wait till the last minute like usual and not even _have_ a costume?" Eddy asked, tired of Kevin's attitude towards his ventures. "I have more fun throwing eggs at you guys than I would Trick-or-Treating." Kevin responded, turning to walk away.

"COSTUME!" Ed suddenly yelled as he popped out of the pile of costumes, wearing a green, ragtag ballerina costume. Kevin stopped, turned around, saw Ed, and laughed. "You dorks get dorkier every day, I swear!" He yelled in hysterics, walking away from the scam.

"I don't believe it!' Eddy yelled angrily. "He's just going to wear his normal clothes and egg us on Halloween; doesn't he even care about costumes?" "Are costumes really that important?" Double D asked.

"Look, Mr. Psychic-Pants, costumes are part of what make Halloween what it is!" Eddy responded shrilly while Ed spun around in his tutu. "But, you wouldn't know that; your costumes always suck."

"My costumes don't suck!" Double D responded, shocked. "I find them very frightening!" "Yeah; says the germa… Jeremiah… uh… G-Germanphobe?" "That's 'germaphobe', Eddy." Double D corrected patiently. "And germs are quite frightening! Your costumes, however, are usually boring and unimaginative."

"What?!" Eddy yelled. "My undead Elvis costume was great!" "As was your undead Abe Lincoln costume, your undead Bill Gates costume, and, let's not forget, your undead zombie costume." "You're just jealous of my style!" "Your style is boringly repetitive!" "I'll show you repertoire!" Eddy yelled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty cents.

"I bet you fifty cents that I can come up with a better costume than you!" Eddy declared, slamming the money on the table. "Oh, what are you going to be; an undead Psychonaut?" Double D asked sarcastically. "I accept your wager, my friend!"

Eddy smiled as he put the fifty cents back in his pocket. "There's a dance on Halloween at school." Eddy reminded his friend. "Whoever has the best costume by then wins. The other kids will judge on our costumes."

Double D nodded in acceptance of the rules and the two shook on it. They walked off to their houses to prepare, leaving Ed spinning in his tutu, quite oblivious to what was going on.

* * *

11:30 PM:

Double D had a dream that night. In it, he stood atop a tower in a strange, black and white world. The tower was black and twisted up to the heavens. Spikes emerged from the sides of the ball-shaped top of the tower which had large, white windows. A lightning rod came out of the top and it had a jack o' lantern perched precariously on top.

"Where am I?" Double D asked, confused. He rubbed his arms, as he was suddenly overcome by a strange… yet not unpleasant cold. "Home. You are home." A voice seemed to answer.

"I'm home?" Double D repeated, confused. The eyes of the jack o' lantern suddenly lit up with a strange, black flame. "The candle burns out on the 31st; you come home and leave your prison."

"What is this?" Double D asked. "Your world is terrifying. Things will begin happening as the candle burns out; things that will terrify you. By the 31st you will be begging to come home. You will be begging for the cold. The cold is home; let it claim you. The cold… cold…"

Double D woke up in the middle of the night, no memory of the dream in his mind. Yet still, he felt a strange sensation in the back of his mind… was it a Flashback? No, this was strange… strange and cold…

* * *

JONNY AND PLANK

In…

YOU DON'T KNOW JACK O' LANTERN!

"Well, buddy, are you ready to carve our jack o' lantern?" Jonny asked his wooden friend happily as they sat in front of the pumpkin. "I guess so." Plank answered.

Jonny happily took up the carving knife and began carving the desired face into the pumpkin. Unlike most pumpkins, he was carving the face into the bottom of the pumpkin. He carved the eye… and hair… and, for added effect, carved the pumpkin's lines so it looked like an orange mask.

"How's it look?" Jonny asked happily. "It looks strangely familiar…" Plank answered, trying to remember where he had seen the face. "Tobi is a good boy!" The pumpkin suddenly blurted out.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Well, that was a nice short, eh, Deidara._

_Deidara: Yes; nothing quite brightens up a room like Tobi's severed head, un._

Author's Notes: _Anyways, get ready for more stuff to start happening; creepy stuff. I don't know if it'll scare you, but it should be fun! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go make a Tobi mask. You guys should go review._


	2. Oct 9th

**October 9****th**

_Author's Notes: Wow, 3 reviews already! And they're all good! Anyways, I forgot to mention that this takes place a year after PsychoEd. I'm trying to make all of the kids play a large part in this one, though it revolves around Double D. Now, enjoy your chaptastic chapter._

* * *

3:00 PM:

"DECORATIONS!" Ed yelled excitedly as he ran out of the school. "GRAVESTONES AND COBWEBS AND TURKEYS, OH MY! GRAVESTONES AND COBWEBS AND TURKEYS, OH MY!"

With his usual stupid joy, Ed ran to the market district and began running into random stores, looking for Halloween decorations. After a few minutes, he was kicked out of the hardware store for wanting to buy ghost-shaped chickens. The fact that he had no money didn't seem to venture into his mind.

* * *

3:30 PM:

"If I want to win my bet with Double D, I need a new costume idea…" Eddy said to himself as he climbed up the stairs into the attic. The attic was as dusty as ever, and the cobwebs would have made good decorations if they were put outside and could last longer.

Eddy walked to a large, black-and-orange chest with a jack o' lantern lock on the front. "I'm going to have to wear one of my brother's old costumes." He said as he took out a key and opened the lock. He opened the chest, revealing a mountain of frightening masks and such.

"My bro was a whiz at costumes!" Eddy said happily as he pulled out a particularly scary mask of a werewolf. Eddy smiled wickedly, thinking of the tradition that would soon start taking place… this mask was _definitely_ scarier than Jimmy could handle.

However, would it be better than any costume Double D might come up with? Edd was smart, not to mention handy with a sewing machine; but he wasn't too imaginative. He only read books by smart people, and everyone knows smart people don't write horror stories.

* * *

3:47 PM:

"HP Lovecraft… Edgar Allen Poe… Stephen King… father's collection of horror stories!" Double D confirmed brightly as he set the books neatly down on the floor. "With this cornucopia of fright, I should be able to come up with an absolutely terrifying costume!"

Double D stopped, frightened for some reason. He couldn't remember the dream he'd had last night; but he could remember the cold. For some reason the cold had seemed comforting, almost welcoming. It wasn't like the sharp chilliness that was filling the autumn days, but more… homely.

As to what had frightened Double D, he wasn't quite sure; perhaps it was anticipation over the books he was about to read? Maybe it was fear of losing the bet… no, losing fifty cents wouldn't scare Double D like it just had.

Double D picked up _The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe_ and began reading; '_Of the million injuries Fortunato had—_.'

Paper-cut. Double D dropped the book in shock as blood oozed out of the cut on the tip of his finger. Strange… how had he gotten the paper-cut? He hadn't rubbed his finger against the paper… his finger wasn't even touching the edge of the paper!

It was also strange that his finger was bleeding the way it was; a normal paper-cut wouldn't make you bleed like this. Double D looked down and noticed that his blood was dripping onto the page. He was ruining the book! With an upset sigh, Double D walked away from the open book to clean his finger.

Double D was gone when the blood began moving. His drop of blood that had hit the page in _The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe _slithered onto the word 'Amontillado' and seemed to melt into it. A strange wind blew, flipping the pages until the book opened to a different story; the pages of this story were strangely black, while the text was white. The book slammed shut after a few moments, as if some invisible being was reading the story.

The book had changed; it was now black and strangely fleshy. A thumping sound came from inside the pages. The words on the front were now red, and any picture had vanished. Within a few seconds, the rest of the stories changed in the same way as Poe's.

Soon, the books began moving of their own accord; they piled themselves up in Double D's closet silently as swiftly. The closet door then closed of its own accord, hiding the books. However, there was still that strange, thumping noise coming from within their pages…

* * *

4:15 PM:

Ed's basement. B-movies littered the happy oaf's room. They were piled on the floor, left on the TV, and placed on the chair and bed.

A familiar event soon began happening; the videos changed. They were now all black, with the names of the movies written in red on the front. They thumped, like a heart, like the books. Soon, the videos began moving on their own; they began floating and lined up, entering the VCR one after another, vanishing into the device.

The TV screen flickered with scenes from each of the movies. Then, after a few minutes, the screen went black, dead.

* * *

5:00 PM:

"DECORATIONS!" Ed yelled happily as he ran down the sidewalk, back and forth, clearly oblivious to the fact that he had been into every store in Peach Creek. Well… almost every store.

Ed stopped when he noticed something strange between the Hardware Store and the pet shop; a black door with a sign hung over it. The wooden sign read in bright, red letters…

**WESLEY'S SHOP OF HORRORS:**

**A shop of fear for All Hallows' Eve**

**Open from 7 AM to 10 PM**

"Decorations?" Ed asked, confused, as he opened the door and walked into the shop. A bell rung as a signal for a potential customer. The shop was surprisingly well-lit for a room with no windows. Ed noticed that there was no cash register and no counter… or at least he would have if his brain wasn't the size of a popcorn kernel.

There were a variety of oddities in the shop. Tables filled with skulls and daggers; mannequins heads wearing a variety of frightening masks; a ventriloquist dummy sitting alone in a rocking chair; mirrors that gave no human reflection; a wax sculpture of a man in black.

"May I help you, young man?" The wax sculpture asked in a raspy voice. The sculpture was actually a man with very waxy skin. He wore a black sweater and pants and his head was completely bald. Strangely, his ears were slightly pointed…

"BALD ELF!" Ed yelled happily. He put his hand on the man's scalp and began rubbing it. "BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALD!" Ed sang happily. The man patiently removed Ed's hand from his head.

"Welcome to my little shop." The man said with a small bow. "I am Wesley, the proprietor. What, may I ask, are you looking for?"

"I forget!" Ed answered with a stupid smile. Wesley gave a patient smile. "I have just the thing for you, young man; have you ever considered taking up ventriloquism?" "No, as I am too busy leading the life of a pothole." Ed answered.

Wesley's patient smile turned into a strangely frightening one. He walked over to the dummy in the rocking chair, picked it up, and handed it to Ed. The dummy wore a shabby tuxedo and had a smooth, black-haired head. It had a bright-red bowtie and was excellently detailed; it even had pockets.

"I'm willing to let you take this on good faith." Wesley said pleasantly. "Provided that you return to this shop within a week, either with four dollars or this dummy. If no payment is received, I'm afraid it won't be too pleasant for you."

"Call the police; my sandwich is burning!" Ed declared proudly. He ran out of the store, carrying the dummy. He laughed merrily as he began running home.

* * *

5:10 PM:

"Look at my new hat, guys!" Ed said proudly as he laid the dummy down on his bed for his friends to see. Double D, however, was too busy wondering who had stolen his books; he had searched his entire room and couldn't find them.

"You bought a doll?" Eddy asked mockingly. "It's a ventriloquist dummy, Eddy." Double D corrected. "A popular form of entertainment, thought ventriloquism is a difficult skill to master."

"I'm rich!" Ed declared as he suddenly grabbed the dummy, turned it upside-down, and began shaking it. A piece of paper fell out of the pocket. Intrigued, Ed picked up the paper and tried to read what was on it.

"I don't speak the elf-man's language." Ed said ignorantly as he handed the paper to Double D. "What it say?"

"It appears to be some foreign language." Double D explained. "However, I can't tell the origin… If I'm pronouncing this right, it says '_Karru marri odanna loma maluno karrano_'. I wonder what this was doing in the pocket… Ed, where did you say you got this?"

"I bought it from a bald elf!" Ed answered with a nod. "Okay; that should help." Double D though out loud. "There are only a handful of bald elves in Peach Creek that own stores. We'll find out what the piece of paper means."

"I will name you George!" Ed yelled as he picked up the dummy and dropped it on the floor. "Hooray!"

* * *

GUESS WHAT, KIDS? IT'S TIME FOR A CRAPPY POP CULTURE REFERENCE!

Sasuke grimaced angrily as he prepared to attack Orochimaru. "I'm sick of these freaking snakes on this freaking plane!"

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yeah, still working on my Tobi costume. Anyways, this fic will have lots of stuff in it. You might like it._


	3. Oct 10th

**October 10****th**

_Author's Notes: Sonic's my name, speed's my game! Oh, sorry; too excited about that. Anyways, I got two reviews! Huzzah! Now go write more!_

* * *

6:45 AM:

"ED!" An angry voice yelled from Sarah's room. Ed yelled in fear and, dropping his breakfast of buttered toast and Chunky Puffs covered in gravy, ran behind the fridge, attempting to hide from the coming badness.

"ED!" The voice yelled as Sarah ran into the kitchen and pulled Ed out from behind the fridge. "What did you do to my room last night?!" "Ed did nothing, Sarah!" Ed pleaded in fear. "Ed was comfortably sleeping in bed as visions of overalls danced in his head!"

Sarah angrily dragged Ed into her room, which was completely trashed. The carpet was torn up, wallpaper was ripped, posters and clothes thrown all over the room, and the toy-box had been thrown out of the closed window.

"You're gonna get in so much trouble when I tell mom!" Sarah yelled as she stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Ed. She suddenly came back in. "Oh, and pick up the dummy you left in here!"

"But I am right here!" Ed responded as Sarah left. Ed looked down and saw the dummy she was talking about; his dummy, George, was lying carelessly on the floor.

* * *

8:00 AM:

"Where's Ed?" Double D asked, confused. Eddy and Double D were sitting in their homeroom, but Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"He's probably sick." Eddy explained with a casual shrug. "Eddy… we've known Ed since we were toddlers." Double D reminded his short friend. "Has he ever been sick?"

"You're right!" Eddy realized, suddenly worried. "Asides from allergies, he's usually fine! Something might have happened to him!" Eddy reached into his desk and pulled out a poorly-made dummy of himself. He quietly got out of his seat and placed the dummy where he had once been. Then, with amazing speed, he ran towards the closed window and jumped through it.

Double D stared, confused; Eddy didn't usually act so caring for his friends. Then again, Ed had never been sick before…

* * *

8:30 AM:

"So let me get this straight…" Eddy said after Ed had explained it to him. "You can't go to school… because you're grounded."

Ed's room was bare of all posters. The TV, table, and bed were all gone. The only things in the room were a cardboard box, which Ed was sitting in… and the dummy, George.

Ed was crying sadly as he nodded. "I didn't go it, Eddy!" He sobbed. "I was asleep, snug as a tortilla!"

"Man, I can't believe I wasted Eddy2 on this!" Eddy yelled, ignoring what Ed had said. "Now I've got to skip the rest of the school day… oh, wait… thanks, Ed!" Ed said as he began walking away.

"But, Eddy, I—!" Ed started to say, but it was too late. Eddy was gone. "Aw…" Ed moaned sadly.

* * *

12:00 PM:

Lunchtime. The kids of the Cul de Sac were eating their lunches, as per usual. Double D was alone, sitting between an empty seat and Eddy2. But, for some reason, Double D was still cheerful; he had no idea why.

Double D smiled as he took a sandwich out of his bag lunch. However, as soon as he touched it, the sandwich turned black and white. Shocked, Double D dropped the sandwich on the table, which was slowly beginning to turn black and white, as well.

Double D stood up and began backing away from the table. The monochromatic force was creeping all over the cafeteria; the windows; the world. Everything was black, white, unmoving… cold.

"You don't belong here." A voice said. Double D spun around and gasped in fear as he saw an exact, grey copy of himself. "This isn't your home."

"What… what are you talking about?" Double D asked, confused. The strange yet familiar cold was surrounding him.

"The cold feels good, doesn't it?" The Grey D asked. "It's not like the cold here; it's the cold that comes from your home. If you just let it take you, you'll leave your human flesh and return home."

"W-what?" Double D asked, trying to stay awake. The cold seemed to be luring him to sleep… it was making him increasingly lethargic…

"Sleep." The Grey D ordered quietly and calmly. "Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep."

"Double D…" a voice said. Double D opened his eyes and realized he had been dreaming. Wait… what had he been dreaming? He couldn't remember… weird…

"Double D!" The voice yelled with force. It was Jonny, carrying his wooden friend happily. "Lunch has been over for ten minutes; did you fall asleep?"

"I… guess so." Double D responded, confused. What had he dreamed…? He remembered that it had frightened him a little, but… wait…

He had an idea for a costume; to him, it seemed terrifying yet dapper. He had no idea if it would win, but he _had_ to make it! He needed material, and a top-hat, glue… he just might win.

* * *

5:00 PM:

Kevin was riding his bike in the market district. It cleared his head a bit, helped him relax after a boring day of school. Suddenly, he stopped, confused; at the back of an alleyway he had stopped in front of was a black door with a familiar sign hanging over it.

"I've never seen this place before…" Kevin muttered as he got up and walked down the alley towards the door. He opened it and walked inside, into a surprisingly large and well-lit windowless room, filled with various, frightening objects.

"Welcome to my little shop." A man said as he stepped out from behind a statue. "My name is Wesley; how may I help you, son?"

"I've never seen this shop before; when'd it get here?" Kevin asked suspiciously. "We're only open for Halloween." Wesley explained with a smile. "Now… what is you're looking for, young man?"

"I just walked into this shop because I was curious." Kevin answered with a shrug. "But, now that you mention it… I might like a really cool costume."

"Yes, well, I have several costumes…" Wesley said as he turned and walked to a door that read 'costume storage'. Wait… how long had that been there? Wesley opened the door and looked in. "What, exactly, are you looking for…?"

* * *

11:00 PM:

"Wake up… wake up… wake the hell up, slave!" A voice yelled in Ed's sleeping ear. Ed felt a hand slap him and he opened his eyes in shock. Standing in front of him was the dummy, George.

"George?" Ed asked, confused. "Do you have to use the bathroom?"

"Not the brightest bulb in the store, are you?" George asked mockingly. "Jeez, I can't tell if that's a unibrow or a caterpillar. Anyways, slave, I think it's about time I let you know who your new master is."

"Eddy's gone?" Ed asked, confused. "Forget about Eddy!" George responded angrily. "Why should you take orders from a guy whose hair could be used as knitting needles?! You're taking orders from me now. And the name's not George; it's Slappy."

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!

"Wow, a party!" Naruto declared happily as the entire cast of _Naruto_ was gathered around him. "Thanks, you guys! You're the greatest!"

"Here's my present, Naruto." Kakashi said as he handed Naruto a box. Naruto happily tore the wrapping off… revealing a cup of instant ramen! "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey, that's the same as mine!" Orochimaru replied as he tore the wrapping off of his present to Naruto, revealing a cup of ramen. "Hey, mine, too." Itachi said as he revealed his present to be ramen.

Everyone opened their present to Naruto, revealing ramen. "_Wow… that's a lot of ramen…_" Naruto thought, amazed. "_But, still… I wanted a Nintendo Wii!_"


	4. Oct 11th

**October 11****th**

_Author's Notes: The reviews are pouring in! Okay, actually I'm getting fewer reviews with each chapter, but they're still all good! Anyways, to answer your question AwesomeWriter, this isn't a D Grey Man crossover… but wouldn't that be something? Hmm…_

* * *

10:00 AM:

"Ed… why are you carrying George around with you?" Double D asked, confused. Ed was allowed back to school after his strangely-short, 1-day grounding. However, he was carrying his dummy around with him everywhere.

The Ed's were standing outside their lockers. Eddy and Double D were staring at Ed, clearly confused. "His name is not George." Ed responded matter-of-factly as he balanced the dummy on his hand, a one would when performing with a dummy. "His name is Slappy."

"Slappy?" Eddy repeated, confused. "That sounds strangely sexual." "Like you'll ever know." Slappy responded, Ed not even moving his lips.

"Ed!" Double D exclaimed, amazed. "You were able to learn ventriloquism in just a few days?!" "Anything smarter than a monkey could be a ventriloquist!" Slappy yelled. "Whoops; guess that rules you out, huh?"

Double D's excitement wore off upon realizing his intelligence had been insulted. "Ed, that's enough." He said sternly. "Stop it." "I'll stop when you tell people that the gap in your teeth isn't for cars to drive through!" Slappy insulted.

Suddenly, Slappy opened his mouth and began spewing out a green, pea soup-like substance all over Eddy and Double D. After a few seconds, they were both completely soaked, and Slappy ended his attack. "ED!" The two friends yelled angrily.

"It's not me, guys!" Ed pleaded fearfully. However, before he could say anything else, and without anyone seeing it, Slappy's arm moved so his hand was now on Ed's back. "The gunk must've mistaken your faces for dangers to society!" Ed declared in a strange voice.

"Oh, is that how it is?" Eddy asked angrily. "You grow a brain and the first thing you do is insult us! Let's go, Double D." Eddy and Double D both walked off angrily.

"Why did you do that?" Ed asked Slappy sadly. "Feels bad, huh, slave?" Slappy asked mockingly. "You just remember; if you don't do what I tell you, you're the one who'll get blamed for everything I do. Trust me, I've done this at least ten times and I've been successful most of the time."

* * *

3:47 PM:

Eddy sighed as he began walking home from school through the forest. He had no idea why Ed was being such a jerk; maybe he had another pebble in his shoe. Eddy stopped. Had he just heard something…?

Eddy continued walking and stopped quickly. He was sure he heard someone or something following him! He began running, afraid, and stopped when he ran into something. He looked up and saw a creature with a hideously grotesque face. The skin was waxy and smooth. Its mouth was in a wicked smile with shark-life teeth showing and it had all-black eyes. It was completely bald and had no ears, but it had many, red dots on its scalp and small horns coming out of its forehead.

"OH MY GOD; THERE'S SOMETHING ON THE WING!" Eddy yelled in fear. He stopped, realizing what was wrong with what he had just said. "I mean… OH MY GOD; A DEMON FROM HELL!"

Suddenly, the demon burst into laughter, its mouth not moving. "Man, dork, you're so clueless!" The demon said as it pulled off its face, revealing… Kevin.

"Kevin!" Eddy exclaimed, shocked. "W-where'd you get that mask? It was awesome!" "I got it at some Halloween shop, dork." Kevin answered as he walked over to a nearby tree, pulled out his bike, and jumped off of it.

"What Halloween shop?" Eddy asked. "Like I'm gonna tell you, dork." Kevin responded with a scoff. He rode his bike away haughtily.

* * *

4:19 PM:

Eddy ran into the market district as quickly as he could. He _had_ to find that store! With a mask like Kevin's, he'd win the contest for sure! Eddy quickly ran past the candy shop… and stopped. Right next to the door to the candy shop was a black door with a sign over it.

"That's weird…" Eddy said, confused. "Since when has that been there?" He opened the door and walked in, revealing an all too familiar shop with an all too familiar man inspecting a doll, his back turned to Eddy.

"Uh… is this the Halloween shop?" Eddy asked, confused. The man set the doll down on the table and turned to face Eddy. "If you're here to complain about your friend's dummy, there's still time to return it." He stated calmly.

"What?" Eddy asked, confused. "Nothing." The man responded dismissively. "I am Wesley; welcome to my shop of horrors. What are you looking for, young man? Perhaps a doll or a book?"

"Yeah right!" Eddy declared with a laugh. "Look, I just want your scariest costume. I'm in this costume contest with a friend of mine and I really want to win. How much are the costumes?"

"How much do you have?" Wesley responded. "Uh… just seventeen cents." Eddy responded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some coins. Wesley took the coins and looked them over. "I'm afraid that this limits the number of costumes available to you." He responded as he pocketed the money. "Unless, of course, you're willing to pay with something else."

"What?" Eddy asked, slightly frightened. "I'm looking for a box." Wesley responded simply. "I have reason to believe that your friend Eddward has it. If you can get that for me, I'll be happy to get you any costume you want for free."

"What's in this box?" Eddy asked suspiciously. "Knick-knacks and doodads." Wesley answered whimsically. "It's really of no importance to you, Eddy." "What?" Eddy asked, confused. "How do you know my n—?"

"I'll pay you five dollars to deliver these materials to your Eddward's house." Wesley interrupted, pulling a white box out of nowhere. "I was told to deliver these to him by an anonymous customer."

"What?" Eddy asked. "Take these to Double D's house!" Wesley explained, forcing the box into Eddy's hands. "This material is very expensive and, if you lose or steal it, I will know and _you will pay_."

Scared by the sharpness in Wesley's voice, Eddy ran out the door. "Don't forget; bring me the box, I'll give you your costume!" Wesley yelled after him. Alone, the owner of the shop looked at the things in his shop; soon, very soon, he'd find them homes in Peach Creek.


	5. Oct 12th

**October 12****th**

_Author's Notes: Dang; double bummer. First, Super Smash Bros. Brawl won't come out until February. Second, I won't be able to wear a Tobi costume due to money. At least I got two reviews! Hooray for cyber-terrorism! I mean suspense and Wesley being creepy!_

* * *

6:30 AM:

"Hey, Double D!" Eddy bellowed as he knocked on the door to Double D's house. He carried the box of material with him in hopes of delivering it. "Open the door, Double D! I've got something for you!"

The door was opened by a very tired-looking Double D. "Hi, Eddy…" he said groggily. "Sorry about that… I was up all night trying to make my costume, but nothing I do makes exactly what I want."

"Bummer." Eddy said. He handed the box to Double D, who accepted it confusedly. He stared at it for a second before asking, "What is it?"

"It's some material for your costume." Eddy answered. "The guy at the Halloween shop told me to give it to you. He also told me to get some sort of box from you or something."

"… A box?" Double D repeated, almost asleep. "What kind of box?" "I… don't know." Eddy suddenly realized. "He never told me!"

"Sorry, Eddy." Double D said tiredly as he closed the door. Edd walked over to the kitchen table, where the sewing machine was set up. He set the box down, opened it up… and his eyes instantly widened. This was exactly what he needed! The hat was just right, the clothes were the perfect shade of black, and there was even the skull-shaped brooch!

Casting his tiredness aside, Double D took some of the black material out of the box and started working. He didn't even realize that he was going to miss school.

* * *

9:30 AM:

Jimmy hummed cheerfully as he walked down the hallways of the school. He carried his math book in front of him, his bag-lunch placed on top of the textbook. He passed a water-fountain and, deciding he was thirsty, he walked over to it and began drinking.

A shadow loomed over Jimmy. Jimmy stopped in mid-drink, realizing something or someone was behind him, and turned around fearfully. Behind him was a frightening monster!

Jimmy screamed and pushed held his textbook tight, squashing his lunch. The monster suddenly laughed an all-too-familiar laugh. "Try not to have an accident, Fluffy!" The monster said as it pulled its face off, revealing Kevin.

"K-Kevin?" Jimmy realized, still in shock. "Man, the Scarathon has begun!" Kevin said with a laugh. "The Scarathon has started already?!" Jimmy yelled, shocked.

"That's right, fluffy." Kevin answered cruelly. "You know the drill; from now 'till Halloween it's scare Jimmy season! And I think that, with this mask, I'll be the top scare-er!"

"That mask looked so real…" Jimmy muttered as he stared at Kevin's mask. Kevin laughed. "Got that right, fluffy!" He said as he looked at his mask. He suddenly noticed that it looked a bit… different. It had grown small, pointed ears; it had tiny, red pupils; and the fiendish grin had vanished, replaced with several slits where the mouth should have been.

"Why do you do this every October?!" Jimmy suddenly yelled, regaining his nerve. "What gives you any right to scare me like this?!"

"Relax, fluffy; it's tradition." Kevin said as he put the mask in his backpack. "Without our traditions we'd be as shaky as… as a fiddler on the roof!"

* * *

5:00 PM:

Wesley hummed quietly to himself as he sprayed a sickly, Venus flytrap-like plant with water. It didn't seem to help much. However, Wesley seemed to be satisfied, as he turned to take care of something else.

Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing Jonny and Plank. "How may I help you?" Wesley asked with a smile. "Perhaps I could interest you in buying a rare plant? Or maybe you'd like a book?"

"Plank heard this place had some pretty cool stuff, so we decided to check it out!" Jonny said cheerfully. "Do you sell jawbreakers?"

"This is a store for oddities, I'm afraid." Wesley answered dapperly. He picked up a Polaroid camera and looked it over. "We sell no candy. However, everything here is very unusual; you might find something you like."

"… It's right in here." A voice said as two more kids walked in. Kevin and Nazz entered the shop. "This is where I got the mask." Kevin explained. "Maybe they'll have something for you."

"Ah, two more customers." Wesley said with a small smile. "I'll help you as soon as this young man leaves with his new camera." Wesley seemed to force the camera into Jonny's hands. Jonny looked at it curiously.

"For free?" Jonny asked, amazed. "One-hundred percent free of charge." Wesley responded. "However, there are only ten pictures available. Use them wisely."

"What?" Jonny asked. He turned and walked out the door, confused. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Wesley suddenly said as he turned to Kevin and Nazz. "I'm closing early tonight."

"What? Why?" Kevin asked, confused. "Just remember what I told you about the mask; don't wear it for more than three hours at a time and don't wear it at midnight. Now leave."

"What?" Kevin repeated. "I said leave." Wesley said angrily as he walked over to a small clock and moved its hands. The clock now read seven. "We're closed."

* * *

7:00 PM:

"Huh?" Kevin asked. "How the—?" he looked at his watch, which read seven o' clock. "How did you—?"

"LEAVE!" Wesley suddenly ordered angrily. "LEAVE BEFORE THE COLD-GREYS COME FIND YOU AND SUCK YOUR LIFE AWAY! LEAVE NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Come on, Kevin; let's leave." Nazz said in a panic. She dragged Kevin out of the shop in fear. Wesley was left behind, panting heavily. "They're gone… you can come out now…"


	6. Oct 13th

**October 12****th**

_Author's Notes: Let's hear it for reviews! Yay! And no, your eyes aren't trying to get you killed; that really reads the 12__th__. Weird, huh? Anyways, I have a really cool Halloween mask, but now I need a costume. Just read it! Sorr about the delay; problems uploading the doc._

* * *

7:01 PM:

"Move the clock forward a bit, Wes." A voice said as someone came out of the wall. "I'm more comfortable coming out when it's dark."

Wesley's back was turned to whoever had come out. "These scary toys of yours are perfect." He said calmly. "Although, I think you're a little distracted from the real mission here."

"We can talk about that when it's dark." The man said irritably. "Look, Wes, I've had a bad day keeping the Grey Gate locked; can you just move the clock ahead until it's midnight?"

"Why midnight?" Wesley asked as he moved his hand towards the clock, preparing to move it forward. "Midnight makes things quite scarier, Wesley." The man responded.

With a sigh, Wes moved the clock forwards until it read 12:00. "There, are you happy?" He asked.

**

* * *

****th**

12:00 AM:

"I'd be happier if you turned around." The man answered. Wesley sighed again and turned to face the man. The man was inhumanly tall (so tall that he had to bend down so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling), wore a black, gothic tuxedo, and had a truly frightening face. It was fat and had green slime dripping from its mouth. It had teeth like daggers and tiny, beady eyes.

"Real scary mask." Wesley said calmly. "You can take it off now, Jack." "You're no fun, you know that?" The man asked as he pulled his face off, revealing a white skull. "One of these days I'm going to scare you, Wesley."

"And I'm sure it will be very special." Wesley said sarcastically. "Can we get down to business, Mr. Skellington? I presume that no more Cold-Grays have escaped into Halloween town or this world?"

"No more." Jack answered. "As for you, Wesley, have you been doing the jobs I've given you?" "Yes." Wesley answered with a nod. "I'm doing my best to stop the Cold-Grays from getting the psychic boy."

"Yes, yes; but what about the other job?" Jack asked impatiently. Wesley nodded again. "I'm making sure to give the children the scary things you've found everywhere." He responded to his superior. "So far I've given them the mask, the dummy, and that camera." Wesley walked over to the Venus flytrap, which had a book next to it. "I'm still trying to sell these beauties, though…"

"Wesley, you're here to scare the children, not kill them!" Jack said angrily. "You're lucky I even managed to find that plant! It's almost extinct! The dummy and doll were hard to find as well, because it's been a while since they've shown up!"

Wesley sighed as he picked up the book and opened it to the first page. "This is my shop and I'll sell whatever I please." Wesley said matter-of-factly. "Now, don't you have something to do in Halloween Town?"

This time, Jack sighed, as he walked back into the wall until his head was sticking out. "If you need me, go to the cemetery." He said sternly. "And don't sell anything dangerous!"

* * *

8:00 AM:

"Man, Double D, you've been working on that costume for a long time!" Eddy said in shock as he and a very tired Double D ate breakfast in Double D's kitchen. "Well, it's finally done…" Double D answered, almost falling asleep. "I'll show it you… I'll…" Double D closed his eyes for a second and then quickly opened them. "Sorry about that, Eddy…"

Eddy was gone. In front of Double D stood a girl around his age. Her skin was gray, her hair was long and white, and her long, regal dress was black. She seemed oddly familiar…

"**It's **_**cold**__isn't _it" The girl asked in a strange voice. "**But **_it's _such a ni**ce **_**cold… why don't you **__just let it take_ you **away?**"

"What are you talking about?" Double D asked, strangely not frightened. A familiar cold was gathering around his body. "What's… what's going on? Why do I feel so strange…?"

"_You're f_a_**r from home.**_" The girl answered, suddenly appearing behind Double D. "_**But if you just**_** fall **_asleep and let the _cold take you, you'll be back _**home **__soon._"

"Home?" Double D repeated. "But I _am _home." Double D realized that his voice had sounded different for a second. "**What… what **_are you… _a monster?"

"DOUBLE D!" A voice yelled, and Double D suddenly opened his eyes. He remembered that dream perfectly. Everything seemed to stick in his mind… Double D suddenly felt that the air around him was uncomfortably warm.

"Jeez, Double D!" Eddy yelled irritably. Double D realized that, when he was asleep, his face had fallen into his cereal bowl. Eddy, however, had finished his cereal off rather quickly.

"Eddy… I had the weirdest dream…" Double D said quietly. "In it, there was a girl and—." "Whoa!" Eddy declared, holding up his hands. "I don't want to hear about any dreams you might have had that are like that!"

"Eddy, it wasn't—." "I'm not listening!" "Eddy, I—!" "Just show me the costume, sock-head!"

* * *

8:30 AM:

"So what pictures should we take with our new camera, buddy?" Jonny asked Plank as the two friends walked down the sidewalk. Jonny carried the camera in his hand, ready to take a picture.

"What's that, Plank?" Jonny asked after Plank apparently said something. They were standing near the Bush and Streetlamp. "Take a picture of the bush? Okay!"

Jonny held the Polaroid up, pressed the button, and the flash went off. In a second, the picture came out and Jonny looked at it happily, waiting for it to develop. However, when it did, he was confused. The picture showed a bike had crashed into the bush and was caught inside it.

"That's weird…" Jonny said, confused. "LOOK OUT!" A voice yelled as Kevin, wearing his mask, rode towards the bush at uncontrollable speed. Kevin and his bike crashed into the bush, his bike stuck inside it… just like in the pict—

"Oh, man…" Kevin said as he got up and rubbed his masked head. Jonny noticed that the mask had changed again. The horns were now much bigger; the skin had changed into a sickening grey color; the frightening grin had reappeared and was now even bigger; and another smile had appeared on the back of the head.

"Kevin, why are you wearing your mask?" Jonny asked. Kevin pulled the mask off with a bit of difficulty. "Well… I know this sounds weird, but it makes me feel… more powerful." Kevin answered, slightly embarrassed. He put the mask back on and Kevin noticed that it now had small horns spikes coming out of the cheeks and the back of the head.

"That's kind of weird." Jonny stated. "Too bad." Kevin responded, pulling his bike out of the bush. Kevin got on the bike and rode away.

* * *

8:37 AM:

"Here it is!" Double D declared proudly as he came out of his room in his costume. He wore a black dress-cost with long, coattails. He wore a black top hat that had small horns coming out of the front of it. Beneath the coat he wore a white dress shirt. Finally, he wore a gothic cape that was held together with a skull brooch.

"Dude… how'd you make this?" Eddy asked, confused. "I'm not sure, really…" Double D admitted. "I just woke up and I got the idea. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, weird." Eddy agreed with a nod, only half-interested. "Well… I'm gonna go costume-shopping." He left the house with a sigh and began walking to the market district. He walked into one store that was selling costumes and, using some money his parents had given him, bought a costume.

* * *

6:00 PM:

"What?" Eddy asked in confusion as he exited the shop with his costume. "How is it—what the hell just happened?"

Eddy noticed a very familiar door next to the shop. It was black and had a sign above it. He saw Sarah exit the shop happily, carrying a very old-looking doll. Eddy, confused, walked into the shop.

"Ah, hello there." Wesley said upon seeing Eddy. "I hope you brought the box." "Actually… no." Eddy admitted, slightly embarrassed. "See, I had some trouble, and—."

"You tried, at least." Wesley said with a sigh. "Look, if I give you something for free, will you keep and eye on your friend Double D for me?" "What?" Eddy asked, confused. "What are you—?"

"I assure you, this is quite valuable." Wesley explained he handed the Venus flytrap-like plant to Eddy. "It's practically one-of-a-kind; all of the rest died off some time ago."

"I don't like plants." Eddy said irritably. "And what do you mean by—?" "Just tell me about anything strange that might be happening to him." Wesley explained. "Now, that plant will make you very famous; so I suggest you show it to someone."

"What the hell is going on?!" Eddy yelled, confused. "Leave." Wesley suddenly ordered. "Leave right now."

Confused, Eddy turned and walked out the door. Wesley smiled strangely, obviously happy about what had just happened.

* * *

9:30 PM:

"Okay, slave, listen up." Slappy ordered Ed. The two were sitting in his room, Slappy positioned like an ordinary dummy. "I'm going to go have some fun tonight, so I suggest that you get ready to take the heat. Got it?"

Suddenly, the door was kicked down and Sarah marched in angrily. "ED!" She yelled. "WHERE'D YOU HIDE MY NEW DOLL?!"

"Uh…" Ed started to say, but Slappy quickly put his hand on Ed's back. "It's under the table, twerp." Ed said suddenly, mocking Sarah. "Your doll's stupid, anyways!"

Sarah angrily walked over to the table, reached under it, and pulled out her doll. "I'm _so_ telling mom, Ed!" Sarah yelled as she turned and began leaving the room. "I'm Talky Tina, and I love you very much!"


	7. Oct 14th

**October 14****th**

_Author's Notes: Once again, sorry about the delay with the last chapter. Anyways, here's October 14__th__. Review and Slappy won't make you his slave… well, maybe. In fact, he probably will, but at least I'll be happy._

* * *

11:00 AM:

"… What is it?" Double D asked. "It's a plant, duh." Eddy responded. "Yes, but what kind?" "I guess it's one of those fly-eating plants." "A flytrap?" "Yeah, that's right." "I've never seen anything like this!"

The two friends were observing Eddy's new plant curiously. "It's a sickly little thing, Eddy." Double D observed. "It keeps wilting… odd…"

"Maybe we should water it?" Eddy asked. "Yes, maybe." Double D said with a nod. "But, first, I'm going to go look it up in father's botany books. I'm sure it must be in there."

* * *

12:00 PM:

Kevin was wearing the mask. The horns on the back had grown so it now resembled a four-pronged crown. A large, round, sinister-looking red eye was in the middle of the back of the head.

"Kevin, why do you wear this mask that frightens Rolf's livestock?" Rolf asked his friend. They were both in Rolf's kitchen. Rolf was stuffing grapes into eggplants and then placing the eggplants into a large squid.

"Shut up, Rolf." Kevin said as he watched Rolf with a morbid curiosity. "I've been wearing the mask since I woke up this morning and I feel _great_. It's like, all of a sudden, I'm invincible!"

"Kevin, you speak words of noodles and cabbage!" Rolf yelled angrily. "Remove the mask, lest Rolf do the dance of gopher-nymphs upon you head!"

"Again?" Kevin asked, whining. With a sigh, Kevin pulled on the horns… and nothing happened. "W-what?" He asked through the mask. "What the hell's happening?!" He tried pulling harder but the mask wouldn't come off. "Rolf, the mask's stuck!"

"Poppycock!" Rolf said as he walked over to Kevin and began pulling on the mask as hard as he could. "OW!" Kevin yelled in pain. "Rolf, that hurts!"

"The mask sticks to your head, like Nana's goose-liver sticks to one's ribs!" Rolf exclaimed. "Rolf asks, where did you find this mask of glue?"

"At some Halloween store." Kevin answered, trying to pull the mask off. "The guy told me not to wear the mask for three hours at a time… I guess I didn't listen…"

"Rolf shall make haste to the store of empty sausages!" Rolf declared as he marched out the door. "Empty sausages?" Kevin repeated, confused.

* * *

4:00 PM:

"I can't find it in any of these books!" Double D declared as he approached Eddy, who was examining the plant. "This is so confusing… it must be a new breed or species… incredible…"

"Wait… so nobody's ever seen anything like this before?" Eddy suddenly realized. "That's right, Eddy… you've discovered a new breed of plant…" "CALL THE MEDIA!" Eddy suddenly yelled. He picked up the plant happily. "This little baby will have me rolling in dough!"

"Eddy, for once I agree with you." Double D said as he walked over to the phone. "The scientific community needs to learn about this new plant… wait… maybe we should name it."

"A name? Fine. How about Money?" Eddy asked. "Eddy, we need to name it something more respectable." Double D criticized sternly. "What, like Yolanda II?" Eddy asked mockingly.

"Very funny, Eddy." Double D muttered angrily. "I'm going to call the local news station and tell them about the plant. You, meanwhile, can try to make it grow." Double D walked off calmly.

"Make it grow?" Eddy repeated. "How am I supposed to do that? I'm not a miracle worker!" With a sigh, Eddy walked over to the kitchen counter and reached in. "Maybe there's a cup in here some—OW!"

Eddy pulled his hand out of the drawer and saw that his forefinger was bleeding. "Man… must've pricked it on something…" he muttered. He began sucking on his finger… and stopped.

Eddy turned to face the plant, Money, which had opened up. Eddy walked over to money, confused. He pointed his bleeding finger at Money. "Why'd you open up?" He asked the plant. He pulled his finger away… and the plant closed up.

"No…" Eddy said to himself in disbelief. He brought his bleeding finger closer to the plant and it opened up again. He pulled it away and closed up.

"I guess now I know what you eat…" Eddy muttered in shock. The plant ate blood… that could be dangerous! But… it could also make him rich… as long as he only fed it a little of his blood at a time, everything would be fine.

"Alright… it's suppertime." Eddy said as he held his bleeding finger over Money's open trap and began squeezing it. Drops of blood fell into the plant's mouth. "T-That's all you're getting." Eddy said as he pulled his finger away. "Now, you'd better make me rich!"

* * *

5:30 PM:

Rolf angrily grabbed Wesley by the scruff of his shirt. "What madness has overtaken Kevin's face?" He asked angrily. "I gave him specific instructions." Wesley responded calmly. "He chose to break them and he faces the consequences."

"Do not feed Rolf that candied pig spleen!" Rolf said. "Tell Rolf what evils reside in this mask!" "The mask is a monster named Black Blood." Wesley explained, showing no fear whatsoever. "He was turned into a mask long ago and constantly struggles to free himself.

"You see, the more someone wears it the more powerful they feel and the more frightening the mask becomes." Wesley continued. "However, if the victim wears it for three hours straight, the mask will attempt to take over them by draining their soul away and replacing it with Black Blood. The victim then becomes trapped in the mask."

"And you would sell this?" Rolf asked, disgusted. "Just to scare him." Wesley explained matter-of-factly. "I… took some pictures and know just what I should do to scare everyone."

"You confuse the Head of Rolf!" Rolf declared. "Rolf is leaving!" Rolf let go of Wesley and began walking out the door. "You have twenty-four hours until your friend goes into the mask completely." Wesley said as he dusted off his shirt. "I suggest you find a way to get it off of him before midnight."

* * *

9:40 PM:

Rolf screamed something in his native language and his cow, who had a length of rope connecting it to Kevin's mask, took off running. Kevin was dragged along and the mask didn't come off.

"Drat… that did not work…" Rolf muttered to himself. "We must try drastic measures to remove the mask of evil from the face of Kevin!" "HELP!" Kevin yelled as the cow dragged him along.

* * *

10:00 PM:

Someone opened the door to Sarah's room and walked in, carrying one of Ed's toys. The thing crawled onto Sarah's bed, where Sarah was sleeping with her new doll, Talky Tina. The thing raised the toy up and prepared to slam it into the doll.

"I'm Talky Tina, and I love you very much!" Talky Tina suddenly said. "I'm Slappy, and I don't care!" The toy-wielding dummy retorted. Slappy prepared once again to destroy the doll, when…

"I'm Talky Tina, and I don't think Sarah will like that." Talky Tina said. Slappy put the toy down, confused. "W-What?" He asked.

"That's right, Slappy; I can talk." Talky Tina said, her voice staying in the same, cheerful tone. "I can move, too. And I'm not sure I like you very much."

"You remind me of my ex-wife." Slappy said quietly. He picked up the doll, laughed, and prepared to destroy Talky Tina. "This'll be great!"

"I'm Talky Tina, and if you do that Sarah will make you sorry." Talky Tina said, interrupting Slappy. "Sarah can be very mean if she wants to; if you kill me, she'll think Ed did it and tear apart something he owns… most likely, you."

"Oh, right." Slappy said, laughing. "She'll just rat my slave out to their mom! I'm not afraid of Sarah!"

"I'm Talky Tina, and I'm going to kill you." Talky Tina said suddenly.

Slappy stopped dead in his track, shocked. "W-What?" He asked, confused. "Kill me? You can't be serious!" "I'm Talky Tina, and I'm _very_ serious." The doll responded. "You're just a mean man, picking on an innocent little girl like this." "You obviously haven't known her that l—."

Sarah opened her eyes. Quickly, Slappy fell to the ground limply. "Ed left his stupid dummy on my floor…" Sarah muttered.

* * *

11:58 PM:

"Nana's hot grease did not work?" Rolf asked Kevin in shock. Kevin had just spent two-and-a-half hours with his head in a barrel of grease. "No…" Kevin said, seething in pain. "It didn't work, okay?"

"We must hurry!" Rolf declared, looking at a large, grandfather clock. It read 11:59 and twelve seconds. "He who sells cursed items to small children said that we must remove the mask by the clock of twelve!"

"Dude, you just ate up eight seconds!" Kevin declared in fear. "You took up more time!" Rolf argued. "Dude, stop talking and help me!" Kevin yelled in fear.

Rolf grabbed the horns on Kevin's mask and began pulling. Kevin grabbed his pointy ears and pulled. Suddenly, after many seconds, the mask came flying off.

"It… it came off." Kevin said in shock as he looked at the mask Rolf was holding. It had lost all of its features and now resembled a blank, human face.

"How strange…" Rolf said quietly. "Well, let's destroy it." Kevin said, grabbing for the mask. Rolf held it back. "Leave, Kevin; Rolf will dispose of the mask."

Kevin sighed and walked out of the house. Rolf quietly slid the mask into his back pocket. Meanwhile, Kevin happily walked down the street. "_My soul wasn't completely put in the mask…_" Kevin thought to themselves. "_And half of my soul was put in your body… we're two beings in one body… Black Kevin… Black Kevin… agreed._"


	8. Oct 15th

**October 15****th**

_Author's Notes: Review dance! Everybody, do the review dance! I got me some reviews so I'ma dance! Now you guys review some more! Yay!_

* * *

6:00 AM:

Eddy yawned tiredly as he walked into the kitchen. He had a bandage on his forefinger and hadn't slept well last night. What's more, he was feeling a little lightheaded… so lightheaded and tired that he didn't notice that Money had grown to twice its size.

Eddy, still in his underwear, walked to the door to get the paper. He opened the door and a bright light instantly woke him up. A crowd of people with cameras stood in front of him, snapping photos and yelling out questions while pointing microphones at him.

"Are you the owner of the new breed of flytrap?" "Where did you find it, young man?" "Do you feed it anything special?" "Which are you more in favor of; Naru-Hina or Naru-Saku?" "What do you call your plant?"

"W-What?" Eddy asked, confused. "Uh… yes; I bought it; I feed it b—I mean, my own special formula; uh… what was that one, again? And… I call it Money. It's a Money."

After a few more questions and a few more pictures, the reporters all walked away. Double D, who had been standing in the crowd of reporters, walked up to Eddy happily. "I called the local news station; it seems they told a lot of other stations." He explained.

"Wow… all of this over a plant…" Eddy said, surprised. "Where is… Money?" Double D asked as he walked into Eddy's house. He walked into the kitchen with his head turned to Eddy, who was following him. "Did you manage to make it g—Oh, good lord!"

Double D and Eddy both stared in awe at the now head-sized Money. "Eddy… what did you feed it to make it grow like this?" Double D asked in shock. "Well…" Eddy said, deciding whether or not to tell Double D. No; no way! Sock-head would overreact to this, and it wasn't like Eddy had killed anyone!

"Just some stuff I mixed together." Eddy lied. "I mixed some of my dad's fertilizer with plant food and… beef-jerky." Eddy looked at the plant, still amazed at its size.

"I'm going to go get ready for school." Double D said as he turned and walked towards the exit. "See you later, Eddy!"

When Double D was gone, Eddy quickly bit his left thumb until it bled and held it over Money, who opened up quickly. Eddy began 'juicing' the thumb until blood began dripping into Money's open trap.

"I don't believe it; it couldn't be happening!" Eddy said excitedly. "Money, you're gonna start living up to your namesake! I could get all kinds of deals with you!" Eddy stopped, apparently thinking…

* * *

8:30 AM:

"Attention, students of Peach Creek!" Eddy yelled out in front of his locker. A booth stood in front of it, reading 'ED'S DE-LUX MARBILS.' "Lost your marbles? Get all of the marbles you need here!"

"Eddy, where did you get all of these marbles?" Double D asked as he looked at the bag of marbles, confused. Ed, who was carrying Slappy, was about to put a bag of marbles in his mouth. However, through an amazing amount of self-control, he quickly put down the bag.

"They're actually just really round rocks." Eddy admitted. "But I figure that nobody will care."

However, after several minutes, it seemed that someone _did_ care… that the marbles weren't just spherical rocks. Nobody had shown up; in fact, the entire hallway seemed abandoned.

"Another successful scam." Double D said sarcastically. "Don't worry, Double D." Eddy said as he opened his locker and pulled out Money. "I've got a secret weapon." Eddy smiled as he set the potted plant down on the counter. "You see, if we put a strange and interesting plant like this here on the counter, then maybe—."

"Maybe what?" Double D interrupted cynically. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous this is? Just because you put a strange and interesting plant on the counter, people don't suddenly—."

"Excuse me." A voice said. Double D and Eddy suddenly realized that a boy was standing in front of the counter. "I couldn't help noticing that strange and interesting plant. What is it?"

"It's a Money!" Eddy answered happily. "I've never seen anything like it before!" The boy said. "No one has." Eddy responded. "Where did you get it?" The boy asked.

"Well…" Eddy started. "You remember that total eclipse of the sun about a week ago?" "No." The boy responded. "There was no total eclipse of the sun." "Oh… really?" Eddy asked, confused. "Well… I just bought it, really."

"Well, that's an unusual story—and a fascinating plant!" The boy said with a nod. He began walking away but then stopped, apparently forgetting something. "Oh!" He declared. "Oh! While I'm here, I might as well buy five dollars worth of marbles!"

"Five dollars?!" Eddy, Double D, and Slappy repeated, shocked. Eddy quickly pulled out five bags of marbles.

"Can you break a fifty?" The boy suddenly asked. Eddy and Double D stared at him unbelievingly. "Uh… n-no." Eddy said. "Well, then I'll just have to take ten times as many, won't I?"

* * *

12:00 PM:

"I can't believe it!" Eddy said happily as he, Double D, Ed, Slappy, and Money entered the cafeteria. Eddy, Double D, and Ed sat together at a table, Eddy setting Money down in front of him.

"I'll go get lunch." Double D said as he walked up to the lunch-lady. "Man… I made, like, 69 dollars!" Eddy said, still in shock. "Do you know what that means, Ed?" "A new hamster-car?" Ed guessed cheerfully.

"No, Ed… no." Eddy said sternly. "It means I've finally done it! Money is my ticket to Rich-Town; Population: Eddy!"

Suddenly, someone slammed Jimmy into the table. It was Kevin, now wearing an all-black ensemble, except for his signature red hat. "You scared, Fluffy?" Kevin asked sadistically. "Huh?! You scared?!"

"Yes, I'm scared; now let me go, Kevin!" Jimmy cried, tears of fear running down his face. "Sure… we'll let you go." Kevin said as they let go of Jimmy. Jimmy ran away in fear, crying.

"Kevin, that wasn't cool." Nazz criticized angrily. "Did we ask you for your opinion?!" Kevin asked angrily as they turned to face Nazz. Kevin walked up to Nazz and slapped her, hard and painful.

It took Nazz several seconds to recover from the shock. "He… he hit Nazz." Eddy muttered in shock. "Kevin, why did you hit Nazz?!" Double D asked, holding the lunch-trays. "You're acting like Max!"

"Oh, shut up, you dork!" Kevin yelled as he walked up to Double D and launched a punch at his gut. Double D responded by moving his try to block the punch.

Double D quickly let go of the tray and grabbed Kevin's wrist, squeezing it hard. "**Nazz is my friend… **_**now apol**__ogize_" Double D said in a strange voice. The color in his eyes had turned… grey.

"Let go, you friggin' dork!" Kevin yelled as they tried to pull their wrist from Double D's grasp. "If you apologize I **won't b**_**reak your puny little **__wrist._" Double D responded coldly. Then after a few seconds of frustrated grunts from Kevin, Double D tightened his grip. This was accompanied by a sickening cracking sound and Kevin's scream of pain.

Double D's eyes suddenly regained color and he let go of Kevin's wrist. "What?" Double D asked, confused. "How… what just happened?" Kevin, meanwhile, angrily got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

10:45 PM:

"Hey, Marie, you see what your boyfriend did to Kevin earlier today?" Lee asked as the three Kanker Sisters watched TV in their trailer. "Didn't know he had such strong hands."

"Yeah, well, it was probably just an accident." Marie answered as she ate her popcorn. "Like last year when he became the school tough guy, remember? But what about Eddy's plant? Wanna try and steal it?"

Lee was about to answer when there came a knocking on the door. "Who the hell comes at this late hour?" Lee asked as Marie got up to answer the door. "Maybe it's Ed McMahon!" May guessed excitedly.

Marie opened the door. "Hello?" She asked angrily. She gasped, however, when she saw who it was; Double D's costume, which seemed to be worn by an invisible being. The gloved hand of the costume grabbed Marie's face, covering her mouth, and stifling her scream…


	9. Oct 16th

**October 16****th**

_Author's Notes: And, it's official; this fic has more reviews than the original PsychoEd. Now, I've heard that Double D's costume resembles the Mayor of Halloween Town. To be honest, when it came to me I didn't think it looked like the mayor's suit, but they do kinda look alike. Anyways, enjoy your chapter… in America._

* * *

8:30 AM:

"… and it's as big as Ed!" Eddy explained as he talked to Double D while they took their books from their lockers. Eddy had bandages all over his fingers and was feeling a little light-headed, but other than that, he was fine.

"We could charge admission for people to see it!" Eddy declared proudly. "Yes, Eddy, that's… a good idea." Double D said absently. "What's wrong with you?" Eddy asked.

"Do you remember yesterday, when I broke Kevin's wrist?" Double D asked. "Well… I don't think _I _did it… it was like I was in my body and was watching someone else controlling it… it was so strange…"

"Hey, have you seen the Kankers lately?" Eddy asked. "Is it just me, or did they seem… different? I mean, Marie's wearing different clothes and none of them tried any of their boyfriend-girlfriend stuff."

"You're getting rich, Eddy." Double D explained. "Maybe they respect your new-found economic power." "Double D, the only think a Kanker respect is… well… Kankers." Eddy responded. "And, even then, they barely respect each other."

"Well, you've got me there." Double D said as he closed his locker. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

* * *

12:00 PM:

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" "And what are you sorry for?" "F-For making fun of you, Kevin; I'm sorry I—!"

Kevin stopped the kid mid-sentence with a powerful punch to the gut. "That's right." Kevin said as they tossed the kid aside and entered the lunchroom. They spotted the table where the Ed's were sitting and walked up to it. Eddy was sitting there alone.

Eddy stopped eating his burger and looked up at the shadow looming over him; Kevin. In shock and fear, Eddy spat out some of his chewed-up burger. "K-Kevin?!" He asked. He looked at Kevin's wrists… both of which were perfectly fine.

"I-I though Double D—." "We're fast healers." Kevin answered angrily. Kevin then grabbed Eddy by the shirt and picked him up. "You tell that freak friend of yours to watch his back." Kevin whispered sinisterly. "I'm not as nice as I used to be."

Kevin dropped Eddy and began walking away. "W-Wait!" Eddy yelled. Kevin turned and looked at Eddy, curious and angry all at once. "Why did you slap Nazz?" Eddy asked. "Isn't that going way too far with your whole bad-boy thing?"

Kevin gave a small smile. He walked over to the table where Nazz was sitting, grabbed her, pulled her out of her seat… and punched her in the stomach.

Eddy stared at Kevin in shock. "That too mean for you?" Kevin asked as he faced Eddy. "How about this?!" He grabbed Nazz by the shoulder and began kneeing her in the gut. After a few hits, he tossed Nazz aside.

"I don't care anymore!" Kevin declared proudly. "I don't care how many people I hurt or how many bones I break; I don't care! If you don't like it, you can go suck a lemon, plant-boy."

With a chuckle, Kevin walked out of the cafeteria. Nazz got up, clearly in pain, and looked at the doors Kevin had walked through, confused. Rolf merely looked on with an angry frustration on his face.

"How could he do that…?" Eddy asked in shock. "What kind of freak has Kevin turned into…?"

* * *

12:06 PM:

As soon as Kevin exited the cafeteria, he saw the Kanker sisters. They seemed to be waiting for him, almost. Marie was wearing a dress that would have looked very familiar to Double D if he had seen it.

"That was quite the display of anger in there." Marie said with a smile. "So I take it that you like to hurt people… Kevin, is it?"

"We've known each other for a few years now." Kevin said as they tried to walk past the Kankers. The Kankers, however, moved to stop him.

"Oh, I'm afraid I've never met you." Marie said, extending her hand with a very regal air. "My name is Petrificia." Marie gestured to May and Lee. "These are my bodyguards; Nightla and Shadela."

"What?" Kevin asked in confusion. "Last night, a servant of our queen's by the name of D'Crane placed us in the bodies of these girls." May, or Shadela, explained. "We are searching for two things; a key, and our queen's arranged husband."

"We believe you may be able to help us." Lee, or Nightla, continued. "Your anger is quite strong and you know the boy. He goes by the name of Eddward in this world."

"Edward?" Kevin repeated. "Why would anyone want to marry him?" "It was arranged." Petrificia explained, irritated. "The bargain made by his ancestor read, '_In 200 years, my closest descendant shall marry the heir to the Cold-Grey kingdom._' It was an offer that couldn't be refused.

"However, after two-hundred years, no pure Cold-Grey was a direct descendant of the One who made the bargain." Petrificia continued. "So, after some research of how his children married, who their children were, and so on for two-hundred years, we realized that, 150 years ago, the only male married a human. Eddward is the closest living descendant to the One."

"Yeah, but… Ed?" Kevin asked. "Lady, you can do better than that." "For your information, I find Edd quite attractive." Petrificia explained calmly. "Besides, he is remarkably intelligent, a skilled psychic—."

"Ed's a bigger dummy than that dummy he's always carrying around!" Kevin yelled. "And all he can do is telekinesis! Big whoop! Plus, he has a unibrow!"

"I didn't know he had a unibrow." Petrificia said, confused. "He must hide it under his hat…" "Wait… hat?" Kevin repeated. "Oh, sorry; wrong Ed. But look, lady, we're not helping you."

"Oh, you will." Shadela promised with a smile. With that, the three Kankers left.

* * *

AFTER LUNCH…

"And that, Ed, is my report on _1984_." Double D said as he finished reading his book report to Ed. "What did you think?" "Proles!" Ed declared, obviously ignorant to what the whole thing meant.

The two were in the library, and had been for the whole lunch period. The two walked out of the library… and stared at a single word written on the wall in red, bright paint. It was large, sloppy, and all-too-familiar…

**GRAVY!**

"Ed… was this here before?" Double D asked, confused. "Proles!" Ed exclaimed, pointing at the floor. Red footprints went away from the graffiti and around the corner.

"A clue!" Double D exclaimed. "Come on, Ed; if we follow the paint, we'll find out who did this!" "Brig Brother!" Ed agreed, following after Double D as he followed the footprints. Finally, the footprints came to a stop… at Ed's locker.

"What?" Double D asked, confused. "Ed… open your locker, please." Ed grabbed the combination lock and pulled hard. He yanked the entire locker door off of the locker.

Inside of the locker were several things; unopened books, Slappy the dummy, small bottles of gravy, a… chicken… and a paintbrush, spattered in red paint. "Ed… I believe someone's framed you!" Double D said.

"Sure am, Eddy!" Ed said happily as he was dragged off by the principle for vandalism. "Who could have done this…?" Double D wondered, looking through the locker. He stopped and looked at Slappy the dummy's feet; they were covered in red paint.

* * *

11:59 PM:

Eddy tiredly inspected the now Ed-sized Money. Money was too big to be set on the kitchen table, and was now in a corner of its own. Deciding everything was fine, Eddy began walking to his room. However, almost as soon as he turned around, Money wilted.

"Oh, man…" Eddy muttered, turning to face the limp plant. "Look, I don't know if I can squeeze any more blood out! If you just wait a few more days you'll get your blood, okay?" Eddy sighed and began walking to his room again.

"Feed me." A voice said. Eddy stopped and looked around. "Uh… h-hello?" "Feed me." Eddy turned to where the voice had come from; Money. "Feed me, Eddy, feed me now." The plant said.


	10. Oct 17th

**October 17****th**

_Author's Notes: Okay, I got some more reviews. Great. Anyways, if you've read PsychoEd, you'll know of my strange habit of putting musical numbers in my fics. There's my excuse, now please don't hurt me._

* * *

12:00 AM:

Eddy stared at Money in shock; it had just talked. Eddy walked up to Money, confused. "D-Did you just talk?" Eddy asked in awe. "Feed me, Eddy, feed me!" Money suddenly yelled as it lifted its wilting trap off of the floor.

"You can talk!" Eddy declared, as if it wasn't obvious. "You can open your trap and you can—!" "Boy, do I need to spell it out for you?!" Money asked angrily. "FEED ME!"

Eddy stared at Money, a bit of fear in his eyes. "Well, I-I guess I can squeeze out some more." He said finally. He took one of the bandages off of his left index finger and began juicing it into Money's hungry mouth.

"More!" Money begged as it greedily drank the blood. "More, more!" "There isn't any more!" Eddy yelled as he pulled his hands away. "What do you want me to do, slit my wrists?!"

Money apparently liked this idea, and it opened its trap. Eddy stared into the plant with fear. "L-Look…" Eddy started, backing away from Money and turning to the fridge. "H-How about I just get you some hamburger patties?"

"Must be blood." Money said as Eddy opened the refrigerator. Eddy closed the large, white box and turned to Money in fear. "Money… that's disgusting." He said. "Must be fresh!" Money added in a sinister whisper. "I'm not listening!" Eddy said as he put his hands on his ears.

Money:

Feed me!

Eddy:

Does it have to be human?

Money:

Feed me!

Eddy:

Does it have to be _mine_?!

Money:

FEED ME!

Eddy:

Where am I supposed to get it?!

Money:

Feed me, Eddy  
Feed me all night long  
That's right, boy!  
You can do it!  
Feed me, Eddy  
Feed me all night long  
'Cause if you feed me, Eddy  
I can grow up big and strong

"You eat blood, Money!" Eddy argued fiercely. "How am I supposed to keep feeding you, kill people?!" "I'll make it worth your while." Money responded with a chuckle. "W-What?" Eddy asked.

"You think this is all a coincidence, baby?" Money asked. "The sudden success around here? I'm the one who you should be thanking, kid."

Eddy backed from the plant in fear and sat in one of the chairs around the table. "Look, you're a plant!" Eddy yelled. "You're an inanimate object!" Suddenly, two of Money's vines grabbed the legs of the chair and pulled it close. "Does this look inanimate to you, punk?!" Money asked. "If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?"

"… Like what?" Eddy asked, terrified yet curious. "Like deliver, pal!" Money answered. "Like see you get everything your greasy heart desires! If I stick around, you'll get enough money to do anything!"

Money:

Would you like a Cadillac car?  
Or a guest shot on Jack Paar?  
How about a date with Hedy Lamarr?  
You gonna git it

Would you like to be a big wheel,  
Dining out for every meal?  
I'm the plant that can make it all real!  
You gonna git it

I'm your genie, I'm your friend  
I'm your willing slave  
Take a chance, just feed me and…  
You know the kinda eats  
The kinda red, hot treats  
The kinda sticky, licky sweets  
I crave!

Come on, Eddy, don't be a putz!  
Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's  
Show a little initiative, work up the guts  
And you'll git it

Eddy:

I don't know…

Money:

Come on, boy!

Eddy:

I don't know!

Money:

Lighten up!

Eddy:  
I have so, so many strong reservations

Money:

Tell it to the marines!

Eddy:  
Should I go and perform mutilations?

Money laughed at this; it found Eddy's emotional confusion somehow humorous. "You didn't have nothing 'till you met me." Money reminded him. "Come on, kid, what will it be? Fortune? Girls? Think it over. There must be someone you can 86, real quiet-like, and get me some LUNCH!"

Money:

Think about a room at the Ritz  
Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz!  
A little nookie gonna clean up your zits  
And you'll git it

Eddy got up from his seat, walked over to a window and looked out of it, thinking hard. Finally, he responded…

Eddy:

Gee, I'd like a Harley machine,  
Toolin' around like I was James Dean,  
Making all the guys in the Peach Creek turn green…

Money:

So go git it!  
If you wanna be profound  
And you really gotta justify!  
Take a breath and look around;  
A lot of folks _deserve_ to die!

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Eddy yelled as he turned from the window and forced Money's trap shut. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! That's not something you should say!" Eddy let go of Money, who laughed and answered, "But it's true; isn't it?"

"No!" Eddy yelled. "I don't know anyone who deserves to get chopped up and fed to a hungry plant!" "Mmm…" Money responded as it gestured with one of its vines for Eddy to look out the window. "Sure, you do!"

Outside of the window was Kevin, throwing eggs at the next-door house. Images of Kevin attacking Nazz, making the Ed's suffer… all of these flashed through Eddy's mind. Anger began growing inside of him.

Both:

If you want a rationale  
It isn't very hard to see!  
Stop and think it over, pal  
The guy sure looks like plant food to me

The guy sure looks like plant food to me

The guy sure looks like plant food to me!

Eddy:

He's so nasty, treatin' her rough!

Money:

Smacking her around and always talking so tough!

Eddy:

You need blood and he's got more than enough!

Money:

I need blood and he's got more than enough!

Both:

You (I) need blood and he's got more than enough!

Money:

So go git it!

* * *

4:00 PM:

"GIVE ME BACK MY BIKE, DORK!" Kevin yelled as they chased after Eddy, who was riding the bike like a madman towards his house. "You are so dead when we get our hands on you!"

In a few seconds, Eddy had reached the front door. Luckily, his parents were out shopping. Eddy quickly jumped off of the bike and ran into his house, foolishly leaving the door open.

Kevin ran up to the front porch and stopped. "_We'll tear his arms off… it won't be hard with your new strength… What? No! I don't think—Is this the thanks I get for helping you? For removing your limits; honor, love, kindness, morals?! I made you better! I made _us_ better! Now go in there and kill him!_"

Kevin staggered into Eddy's house… and immediately came face-to-face with a frying pan. Before he could react, Eddy had hit Kevin right in the face and knocked him out. With a nervous smile, Eddy dragged Kevin's unconscious body into the kitchen…

* * *

Author's Notes: _Don't worry; Kevin's not a goner. And, before you throw full wine bottles at your screen , I promise that this might be the last musical number. Maybe._


	11. Oct 18th

**October 18****th**

_Author's Notes: I guess I didn't think it through very well; Eddy, singing? Man, I screwed up big-time. Well, only one person seemed to notice. So, just read this chapter._

* * *

11:00 PM:

Double D's eyes opened tiredly and he sat up. Somehow, the lights in his room had all come on while he was asleep. How was that even possible? Tiredly, Double D walked over to the light-switch and turned it off. When he turned to walk back to bed, he found himself face-to-face with a tall, well-dressed skeleton.

"OH, GOOD LORD!" Double D yelled in fear in shock. The skeleton laughed cheerfully. "Well, you're more fun than Wesley!" The skeleton said good-naturedly. "But, in all seriousness, down to business; you're in terrible danger."

"Danger from a heart attack, maybe!" Double D replied angrily. "Who are you, anyways?!" "Oh, I apologize." The skeleton said, bowing his head courteously. "MY name is Jack Skellington; I am, and I intend to always be, the King of Halloween!"

"Okay, I'm calling the cops." Double D said as he walked to the door. Jack grabbed his collar and stopped him. "Let me explain things to you." Jack said simply. "Everything is in danger; Halloween Town, you, everyone you know!"

"What are you talking about?" Double D asked. "A long, long time ago, there existed a race of beings." Jack explained calmly. "These beings had many names; the Cold-Gray, the Colorless Ice, the Warm-Takers. They were the enemies of Everything.

"These beings would sneak into the homes of people with life." Jack continued, letting go of Double D. "They would suck the warmth from them, the life from them, like a vampire sucks blood. However, not even vampires were safe from them; anything that wasn't as cold as them could be taken.

"The beings whose lives were taken became colorless, emotionless husks. The Enemies soon began doing much worse things; they began _breeding_ with the humans, creating horrible beings that lived to commit every crime imaginable. Anyone with a drop of Pale blood wouldn't hesitate to kill; some of the most infamous killers have been the Colored Pale."

"How does this affect me?" Double D asked. "They were locked away a long time ago in my world of Halloween Town." Jack explained. "However, very few locks are perfect; some always escape, taking warmth from us and breeding with humans. However, the lock is still good enough to keep ninety-three percent in their Gray World."

"You still haven't affected why you should be warning me!" Double D yelled. "You had an ancestor who passed down an artifact through the generations." Jack explained. "The key that could lock or unlock the gate; I need it to lock the gate, the Enemies need it to unlock it so they may flood the world and make it lifeless."

Double D was confused. "Why do I have the key?" He asked. "You have it because…" Jack began, but he hesitated. "Well, I like scaring people, but if I told you, well… you wouldn't be too happy.

"All you need to know for now is that the Queen of the Warm-Takers wants your key and you." Jack continued. "She wants you as her mate; Petrificia will try anything to make you enter the Gray World."

Double D's eyes turned gray for a very brief second; the name Petrificia seemed to trigger something inside of him… however, he returned to normal quickly.

"I believe that a servant of Petrificia somehow found a way to enter your world without leaving Gray World." Jack explained, not having noticed Double D's eye change. "To do that, however, they'd need a body of some sort; either they would posses someone or they'd put a bit of their spirit in an inanimate object and send it to your world…"

The doorknob to Double D's room suddenly turned. The door quickly opened, revealing Edd's floating, empty costume. The costume stood, staring at Jack apparently, for a few seconds. "Crap…"

"Speak of the devil…" Jack muttered. "So, you use my own assistant against me, eh? I recognize that material as something Wesley had in the shop! You hid yourself in the material for the boy's costume and had Wesley deliver it himself, eh? Quite clever, mister…"

"My name is D'Crane." The costume answered calmly. A being suddenly appeared inside of the costume; a creature that resembled a boy of Double D's age, though with a skull over his head like a mask.

"Well, D'Crane, I suggest you leave that costume." Jack said angrily. "Otherwise, I'll be forced to tear it to pieces." "This is none of your business." D'Crane said, his voice hostile. "I'm merely working for the good of my kingdom and the good of my family."

"So, you were hiding in my costume?" Double D asked angrily. "Yes." D'Crane answered after he turned to Double D. His voice had lost all hostility and even seemed… friendly. "Sorry to have to trick you like that, but Queen Petrificia said you'd need some convincing in order to come with her. You're not mad, are you?"

Double D narrowed his eyes, clearly mad. "Get out of here; I'm not giving you the key." He said angrily. "Oh, no; I had hoped you wouldn't say that." D'Crane said sadly. "Now Queen Petrificia will have to release the Impgoblins."

"What?" Double D asked, confused. Suddenly, D'Crane vanished and the costume crumpled to the floor. "What?" Double D said again as he turned to face Jack, who had vanished. "What?"

* * *

11:59 PM:

"_Eddy fed us to a plant…We deserved it after hurting Nazz… No, we must get our revenge on him! … I don't think we—I don't care! You have not become strong; you have not lost all of your human weakness! Join the rest of your soul in that accursed mask!_"

Black Kevin opened his eyes in a familiar trailer in a familiar trailer park. He angrily got up and tossed his baseball cap off. "Who saved me?" He asked mockingly. "Come out here so I can give you your reward!"

Black Kevin felt two tentacles suddenly wrap around him. "What?!" He roared angrily. "What are you doing?!" "We told you that you'd help us…" three voices whispered all at once. "Now we'll make you…"


	12. Oct 19th

**October 19****th**

_Author Notes: Another short chapter, since it's late. Not to mention I couldn't really think of a lot to do for this chapter. For those of you who were confused about the whole Kevin thing, that'll be explained later. Now, review; and, while you're at it, watch my YouTube videos!_

* * *

4:00 PM:

"Kevin vanishes…" Rolf said as he paced back and forth in his room. The featureless mask that had caused Kevin trouble was now lying on his bed. "But not before he makes with dark clothes and the angriness of Leather Max…"

Rolf picked up the mask curiously and looked in a mirror. "Rolf's curiousness pickles his liver." Rolf said to himself quietly. After a few minutes of thinking, he put the mask on.

Instantly, the mask seemed to fuse with his head and change into a familiar-looking shape. Three red hairs came out of the head; familiar eyes, nose, mouth; and, finally, a chin you could see from space.

"What the hell?!" Kevin's head yelled as Rolf's hands felt his head in confusion. "I-I'm Rolf! How did this—?!" Rolf's hands pulled the mask off of his head. The mask returned to its blank, featureless form.

"Rolf's confusion dances in his belly!" Rolf exclaimed in shock. He set the mask back on the bed and, apparently not sure what he had meant, exited the room in confusion.

* * *

11:30 PM:

Ed rolled down the hill to the stream, Ed-style. He stood up and pulled a black duffel bag out of his coat. Now, everyone in Peach Creek knew that Ed wasn't the brightest bulb in the… universe. However, every now and then, he actually used his brain and did something that made sense. This was one of those times.

Ed opened the bag and checked on what was inside of it; a very familiar-looking dummy. "See you later, crocodile!" Ed declared happily has he zipped the duffel bag up and dropped it in the stream. The water quickly began carrying it away.


	13. Oct 20th

**October 20****th**

_Author's Notes: These are the author's notes. They have words in them. This makes them read-style. If this story strikes you as not un-good, then feel free to click the review button, type words on your opinion, and click 'submit review.' I will now press enter four times, switch out of italics, and begin the chapter._

* * *

1:00 PM:

"I'm STARVING!" A voice yelled in Eddy's kitchen. "Look, I'm sorry, but there's not really anyone around here that—." "GET ME SOME FOOD, BOY!" "Look, I can't keep on feeding you! I've already killed Kevin, what more do you want?!"

Money was now a huge, tree-sized plant in a large pot. Eddy was in the kitchen with it, talking. "Come on, kid; there's gotta be _someone_ in this whole Cul de Sac you can serve up for lunch!" Money goaded. "If I die, you'll be outta money and outta luck!"

"There's nobody else I can feed to you!" Eddy declared angrily. "I'm through being a murderer! Find something else to eat!" "Come on, kid, don't be like that!" Money said. "Think about everything that's been going for you!"

Eddy closed his eyes; Money was right. Thanks to the plant, he was making loads of money… he was becoming famous, even! Once Money had started growing, the media went into a frenzy trying to get interviews, trying to make him appear in magazines and newspapers, paying him to show up at events! But…

"Can't you wait for me to get you some food?" Eddy asked desperately. "A few days, please?" "You've got 'till Monday." Money said sternly.

Eddy sighed and turned, exiting from the kitchen and then from the house. He needed time to think; this was all too much! Eddy quickly began running to the junk yard, desperate to be alone.

* * *

3:45 PM:

"Hello?" Double D asked as he opened the door after someone had rung the doorbell. Standing at the front door was Kevin's dad!

"Oh, hello, Mr.…. Kevin's father." Double D said awkwardly. "Edd, have you seen Kevin?" Kevin's dad asked. "No, not for a few days. The last time I saw him, we went into Eddy's house." Double D answered. "Why?"

"His mother and I have been on our anniversary and when we got home… well… we couldn't find Kevin anywhere." Kevin's dad said, clearly upset. "You're saying he's been missing for a few days?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Double D said with a nod. "If I find anything out, I'll let you know." Kevin's father began walking away, leaving a very confused Double D. He knew that Eddy was probably the last person to see him… he might know something…

* * *

3:50 PM:

Jimmy hummed happily as he walked down a sidewalk in the market district. Today was such a great day! The sun was shining, the temperature was perfect, and he hadn't been attacked by any Warhammer figurines!

As Jimmy passed a dark alley, he stopped. Had he just seen something…? No, he had imagined it… hadn't he? He walked into the alley to check; just a dumpster and some trashcans. Nothing seemed—

A monster suddenly jumped out of the dumpster and landed in front of Jimmy. Jimmy screamed and backed into a wall in fear. Then, he realized something; it wasn't a monster. It was Wilfred, covered in garbage.

"Hey, Metalface." The hyper-intelligent, psychic pig said nonchalantly. "Wilfred, why did you do that?!" Jimmy yelled angrily. "Well… just about everyone does it." Wilfred answered. "Uh… are you okay?"

No, he wasn't. In fact, Jimmy felt like he was about to cry. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears; everyone always scared him, every Halloween! He was SICK of it! Why couldn't he scare them for once?!

When Jimmy opened his eyes to find that Wilfred had apparently walked away and that a door was now in front of him. Had that been there before…? Jimmy read a sign on the door and, curious, walked inside.

"Welcome!" Wesley said as Jimmy entered the shop. "You're here looking for something scary, eh?" Jimmy looked at Wesley in confusion. "What? Who are you?"

"Aren't you sick of them always scaring you?" Wesley asked, ignoring Jimmy's question. "Don't you wish _you_ could scare them for once? I can help you scare them."

The words struck a chord; he wanted to scare them so much, get back at them so much… but how could he do it?

Wesley reached for the table and picked up a book. "This story is very frightening." Wesley said with a smile. "Maybe it will give you some ideas on how to scare them…"

Jimmy grabbed the book from him and read the cover: _THE EVIL THING._ Jimmy attempted to open the book, but it was locked.

"When you buy the book, I'll give you the key." Wesley said as he pulled as key out of his pocket. "I assure you, this book is absolutely terrifying."

"How much is it?" Jimmy asked curiously. "How much do you have?" Wesley asked. "Well… fifty dollars." Jimmy answered as he pulled a fifty-dollar bill out of his pocket. Wesley grabbed the bill from Jimmy, forced the key in his hand, and forced Jimmy out the door. Wesley then quickly locked the door.

"Queen Petrificia will be real happy with me." Wesley said in a different voice as a tall, grey, scarecrow-like being stepped out of Wesley, who soon collapsed on the floor. _"__I'm not surprised that that idiot Jack didn't re_alize I'**d been po**ssessing his little ass_**istant the whole time. But, then ag**_**ain, he's not** too _bright_"

The thing chuckled as it slowly began fading away. Everything was going perfectly; one-hundred percent perfection.

* * *

4:03 PM:

Double D rang the doorbell to Ed's house. The door was opened by an angry Sarah. "What do you want?" She asked irritably.

"I couldn't find Eddy at his house, so I thought he might be here." Double D said. "May I come in?" Sarah sighed and let Double D in. She closed the door. "If he _is_ here, I didn't see him come in." Sarah said. "And it's either him or Ed who tracked mud all over the floor.

Double D looked down and saw numerous muddy footprints leading from the door down some path, apparently to Ed's room. "Well… I'll check with Ed, anyways." Double D said as he followed the footprints.

* * *

4:04 PM:

Ed happily walked into his room, done burying his screwdrivers in the backyard. His feet were covered with mud, and he was leaving footprints all over the house. Ed stopped and looked at the floor in his room, his brain actually working; he hadn't been in his room… so how were there muddy footprints on _his_ bedroom floor?

Ed walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He followed the footprints, which apparently led into his bathroom. Ed looked into the bathroom, confused; the foot prints let to the bathtub, which Ed had only used for his annual gravy bath.

"Hey, Ed…" a familiar voice said from behind Ed. Ed turned to see a very familiar-looking dummy standing on his desk. "Guess who?" Ed screamed in fear and confusion.

"That wasn't real nice of you to throw me in the river." Slappy scolded. "If you're not going to listen to me, I guess I'll just have to kill your entire family, won't I?"

"What?" Ed asked in confusion. "Oh, yeah; done it before." Slappy explained. "I kill the family and leave you alive; you get arrested, but you'll blame the dummy! 'It was Slappy; Slappy killed them!' Ha! Nobody believes you, you get dragged off to an asylum, and I get to visit you on the weekends! How great is that?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ed asked in confusion. "Because you read the words!" Slappy responded. "Remember? '_Karru marri odanna loma maluno karrano!_' You can't get rid of me!"

"But Double D read the weird words." Ed said obliviously. "Double D, huh?" Slappy asked. "Well, I'll just make him my slave, too! But first, I think you need to be punished for disobedience!"

Slappy suddenly jumped off of the table, tackling Ed to the ground. However, before Slappy could do any more, the door to Ed's room was opened by Double D. "Ed, what's going on?" Double D asked in confusion.

Ed tossed a now-limp Slappy off of him and onto his bed. "Slappy tried to eat my brain, Double D!" Ed yelled in fear as he hid behind his smart friend. Double D sighed and said, "Ed, have you been watching those movies a—."

Double D was interrupted by Slappy sitting up and laughing. "Now, that was just mean, Ed." Slappy said as his head turned to face the two Eds. "Now, I only really need one slave; I guess I'll just get rid of the other one, won't I?"

Double D and Ed both yelled in fear and took off running. They ran up the stairs and into the living room. They were about to run upstairs, but were stopped by an angry Sarah.

"Where do you think you're going, Ed?" Sarah asked angrily. "Run! Hide! Dummy! Vanilla!" Ed yelled in a panic. "You've been tracking mud everywhere!" Sarah yelled, pointing at Ed's mud-covered shoes. "I'm telling m—m—." Sarah stopped, her eyes wide in shock and fear. "DUMMY WITH A CAMERA!" She yelled, pointing at something behind the Eds.

Ed and Double D both turned to see Slappy walked up behind them, carrying Ed's large video camera, wielding it like a weapon. "RUN!" Ed yelled as he grabbed both Sarah and Double D and carried them upstairs. He ran into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it.

"T-That dummy was going to kill you!" Sarah said quietly in shock and fear. "Ed… Slappy's the one who's been doing all of the bad things you're getting blamed for, isn't he?" Double D asked, realization dawning on him.

"He's mean and wears a tuxedo!" Ed said with a nod. There was a knocking on the bathroom door. "Hey, how long are you gonna be in there?" Slappy asked from outside. "I've got business to take care of!" Slappy laughed at his own joke and the doorknob began jiggling.

"That lock's broken!" Sarah exclaimed. "He'll get inside eventually!" "He's inside?!" Ed yelled in fear, mishearing Sarah. "QUICK, RUN!" Ed yelled as he ripped the door off of its hinges, revealing a very eager Slappy.

"Run away, run away!" Ed yelled as he jumped over Slappy and began running towards the stairs. Double D and Sarah chased after him, and all three ran down the stairs at a dangerous speed.

"We're safe!" Ed said once they reached the bottom. "Everyone knows dummies can't walk down stairs!" "Ed, that's cows!" Double D yelled. "_Cows_ can't walk down stairs!"

They heard laughter from the stairs. Slappy was walking down them, the camera ready to be used. "Don't worry; it'll only hurt for a few minutes!" Slappy joked sadistically. However, once he reached the fourth stair going down, he tripped on something. With a jerking motion, Slappy began falling down the stairs. His head reached the bottom first, and shattered into hundreds of pieces..

A green mist came out of Slappy's head's remains. The mist hung in the air for a few seconds, and then vanished.

"I don't believe it…" Double D muttered. "He tried to kill us…" Double D sat down on the floor, trying to make everything normal again.

Ed, meanwhile, walked up the stairs and picked up what Slappy had tripped on. "I'm Talky Tina, and I love you very much!" The thing said.

* * *

6:00 PM:

"Well, Slappy may be dead, but at least we scared my fiancé a bit." Petrificia said from inside of the Kanker's cabin. Shadela and Nightla were standing on her left and right, respectively. In front of the queen bowed D'Crane, the Scarecrow, and Black Kevin, whose entire right arm had turned gray.

"What if Slappy had actually killed him?" D'Crane asked in worry. "I guess I'd have just had to marry you, since that would make you the closest descendant to the One." Petrificia said with a shrug. "Of course, what with the fact that you're… you… I'd have probably had you beheaded in a year."

"I'm just saying, Edd may be a distant cousin, but he's family." D'Crane explained. "Maybe—." "Hey, shut the hell up!" Black Kevin yelled. "I don't even _want_ to be here!"

"Yes, you do." Petrificia said with a smile. "She's right." Black Kevin agreed with a nod. "I want to be here."

"Aren't our combined powers amazing?" Petrificia asked. "All we need to do is make someone look at Monochra and they'll do whatever we say. We just need to make Edd come to us and he'll be all mine."

* * *

11:30 PM:

"Kevin!" Kevin's dad yelled out as he walked through the neighborhood. "Kevin, where are you?! Please, come ho—!"

Kevin's dad bumped into a trashcan and knocked it over, spilling its contents out. He sighed and set the trashcan up and then began putting its spilled contents back in. He stopped, realizing he was holding something very familiar; Kevin's hat.

Kevin's dad looked at the house whose trashcan the hat had been in; it was Eddy's. Hadn't Edd said that he had last seen Kevin go into Eddy's house? And Eddy didn't like Kevin…

Kevin's dad quickly realized something.


	14. Oct 21st

**October 21****st**

_Author's Notes: Okay, I'm not being paranoid; nobody on my alert list has updated in, like, two months. But, anyways... Hooray reviews! Hooray Slappy's death! Hooray read-this-chapter-and-review-it!_

* * *

6:00 AM:

Someone was knocking at the door in Eddy's room. Eddy yawned and got up from his bed. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Kevin's dad, who was apparently very angry.

"Where's my son?" Kevin's dad asked angrily. "What?" Eddy asked in confusion. "I don't understand what you're—." "If you're trying to get rid of something you throw away, remember that trash doesn't come until Monday!" Kevin's dad said as he pulled out Kevin's hat. "There's blood on this!

"I knew you didn't like Kevin, but I never thought you'd stoop to murder!" Kevin's dad exclaimed.

Money:

He's got your number now…

"Please, let me explain!" Eddy pleaded. "I didn't kill him! He—!" "Tell it to the police!" Kevin's dad said angrily as he pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Eddy.

Money:

He knows just what you've done…

"Y-You've got a gun!" Eddy exclaimed in shock. "You're going to the police to explain what you've done with my son!" Kevin's dad demanded.

Money:

You've got nowhere to hide…

"Isn't this a little extreme?" Eddy asked in fear. "I don't care!" Kevin's dad exclaimed. "My son's probably dead and you're probably the one who did it!"

Money:

You've got nowhere to run…

"Have you told the police?" Eddy asked. "No." Kevin's dad answered. "They don't know anything; or, at least, they don't know anything yet."

Money:

He knows your life of crime…

"You're going to confess to whatever you did!" Kevin's dad ordered angrily.

Money:

I think it's suppertime

Kevin's dad angrily began leading Eddy out of his house through the kitchen. As Eddy walked, he could hear a voice singing.

Money:

He's got his facts all straight

You know he's on your trail

He's gonna turn you in…

They're gonna put you in jail!

He's got the goods, and I'm…

All set for suppertime

The two soon found themselves in the kitchen, where Money was sitting in the corner. Kevin's dad momentarily pointed the gun away from Eddy. "I have to go use the bathroom… if you run away I'll tell the police everything." He walked away and into the bathroom, leaving Eddy alone with Money.

Money:

Come on, come on

Think about all those offers!

Come on, come on

That Harley machine!

Come on, come on!

I swear on all my spores—

When he's gone, the world will be yours!

Kevin's dad exited from the bathroom. "Okay, let's go." He said calmly. "W-wait!" Eddy declared. "Kevin's not dead." "What?" Kevin's dad asked in a happy confusion. "Where is he?"

Eddy began struggling morally. Should he…? Maybe this would be the last time… maybe this was the end… it was so tempting… but, no he shouldn't! He wouldn't! He wasn't going to—

"I-In the plant." Eddy said nervously, a bit of guilt in his voice. Kevin's dad turned and looked at Money in confusion. "… He's in the plant?" He repeated as he faced Eddy again.

"Y-Yes." Eddy said with a nod. "How do I get him out?" Kevin's dad asked. "Just… just knock." Eddy said. "Knock?" Kevin's dad repeated. Confused, he walked over to Money and knocked on its pod. The pod opened wide and Kevin's dad looked inside.

* * *

12:00 PM:

Rolf walked out onto the farm, the blank mask in his pocket. "Rolf must test this mask of magic…" he said quietly. "VICTOR!"

The goat slowly trotted over to Rolf upon being called. Without any warning, Rolf shoved the blank mask onto Victor's head. Instantly, the mask changed into Kevin's face.

"Okay, why am I a goat?!" Kevin's head yelled in confusion as Victor's body walked him over to a small tuft of grass. "Wait, what? No-No! I don't want to eat g—." Victor's body shoved Kevin's face into the grass.

"Why are you now a mask, Kevin?" Rolf asked in confusion. "It's that thing inside the mask!" Kevin explained. "When we got the mask off, half of my soul was already inside the mask; Black Blood came in and got rid of most of my morals… now he's inside my body and I'm a mask!"

"This reminds Rolf of his great-great grandfather, Rolf." Rolf said. "You see, Rolf was told stories of Rolf all his childhood. Rolf was a great man; ten-times better than Rolf. Anyways, one day Rolf was out harvesting the vegetables, when Rolf's papa came out and told him the story of how Rolf—."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kevin yelled. "You both have the same name and you talk in the third person!" "Rolf doesn't speak in the third person!" Rolf exclaimed.

* * *

7:00 PM:

Jimmy happily sat in his bed, his book at his side. He drank his hot, chamomile tea cheerfully, unaware of the thing watching him from his mirror.

"Well, time to see how scary this book is!" Jimmy said happily as he opened _The Evil Thing_ to its first page. The wind outside began blowing fiercely; leaves on the ground began dancing in the air.

Right there, on the first page, were four letters in a black box.

**DO NOT READ ALOUD**

"Don't read aloud?" Jimmy repeated, confused. Could it really be that scary? Jimmy eagerly turned to the next page and began reading out loud.

"_The Evil Thing is a gruesome beast.  
On living flesh, it loves to feast.  
It's a two-headed thing that you don't wish to greet...  
One head sucks your blood; one head chews your meat.  
It carries its babies in slimy eggs on its back.  
The babies are hungry when they hatch for a snack,  
so the Evil Thing traps some poor victim alive,  
for the babies to eat when their birthdays arrive,  
but don't worry, don't cry, please don't have a fit...  
The Evil Thing is not real unless you think about it._"

Jimmy put the book down, only slightly afraid. It wasn't as scary as Wesley had made it seem… the Evil Thing _did_ seem frightening, though.

* * *

11:30 PM:

Nazz hummed a song as she hauled the trash down to the curb. She stopped upon hearing something behind her. She turned around… and screamed at something large and frightening.

Somewhere far off at the same time, the Scarecrow laughed happily. That thing would start picking off Double D's friends, right before his eyes. That, coupled with the Audrey II called Money, would no-doubt convince him to return home, and surrender the key to Petrificia.

The Scarecrow laughed to himself as he picked up a rock. He began humming a creepy little song to himself as he tossed the rock around in his hand. He had no idea what Petrificia saw in Double D, nor did he care. Right now his only priority was the Evil Thing.


	15. Oct 22nd

**October 22****nd**

_Author's Notes: Nobody commented on Money's big number! Maybe when I do Finland/ Fisch Schlapping Song you'll mention it… Anyways, review!_

* * *

6:30 AM:

"Nazz has gone missing?" Double D asked in confusion upon being told about it. "Yes, that is what I have just finished telling you." The police-man said with a nod. "Everyone in the house went missing; the house was trashed, a window was broken. To be honest, I've never seen anything like it!"

The officer walked away, leaving a confused and frightened Double D. Kevin… Kevin's dad… Nazz and her entire family! Why was this chaos happening? Who was doing this?

"DOUBLE D!" A voice yelled, and Jonny and Plank suddenly crashed into him, knocking him down. "DOUBLE D, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Jonny yelled as he got off of Double D and took a Polaroid out of his pocket.

Double D looked at the picture in confusion. It seemed to show the side of Nazz' house. A bit of a window entered into the shot, and it was clearly broken. Double D returned the picture to Jonny.

"You took a picture of the crime scene?" Double D asked. "No, you don't get it!" Jonny declared. "I took a picture of Nazz the other day with my new camera, and when it developed it looked like this! Nazz wasn't in the picture, the window was broken, and do you see these footprints?" He pointed at some large, beast's footprints leading up to the broken window.

"Wait; your picture showed the broken window before it broke?" Double D gathered in confusion. "Yes!" Jonny exclaimed. "And not just that! I took a picture of Ed, and it showed him dressed up as a knight!" "A knight?" Double D repeated skeptically. "Jonny, there's no chance of that happening!" Double D walked away, leaving an extremely unbelievable Jonny.

* * *

12:00 PM:

"Hi, Ed." Double D said solemnly as he sat down with his smelly friend. "What are you having for lunch today, Ed?" Ed responded by pulling Talky Tina out of his bagged lunch. "You're eating a doll?" Double D asked in confusion.

"I'm Talky Tina, and you should be very careful!" The doll said. However, before it could elaborate, Ed put it in his mouth and swallowed it whole. "Ed!" Double D exclaimed. "Sarah's going to kill you for that!"

Ed responded by cheerfully smiling and beginning to sing. "I am not dead yet, I can dance and I can—!" Before he could finish that verse, Rolf suddenly ran up to Double D and sat at his table. "Rolf requires your assistance, Gap-Toothed Ed-Boy!"

"What?" Double D asked in confusion. "The Kankers hold Rolf's chickens hostage and refuse to return them unless you speak with them!" Rolf explained. "Please, save Rolf's livestock from becoming the food of the hyena-women!"

"I… guess I can speak with them." Double D said, still confused. He looked around for them but didn't see them. "They're probably in the boiler room." He said, getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

A few seconds after that, a very distraught Eddy entered the cafeteria. He looked like he hadn't slept all night but was too depressed to care. He tiredly sat down at the table where Ed and Rolf were.

"What troubles you, Plant-Owning Ed-Boy?" Rolf asked. Eddy sighed sadly. "It's nothing, Rolf." Eddy said with sadness in his voice. "I just, uh…"

"You fed Kevin to the plant of Money and now guilt devours your organs?" Rolf guessed. "No, actually, it's more about feeding Kevin's dad to—." Eddy stopped in fear. "Y-You know?! How?!"

Rolf pulled the Blank Mask from his pants pocket. "Boy-Kevin explained to me the tale of you knocking him out!" Rolf explained, a bit of anger in his speech. "He was half-possessed at the time, and now is all-possessed! His soul resides in this mask!"

"I'm surrounded by psychics and I'm taking orders from a talking/singing plant." Eddy said dismissively. "I don't think I can be surprised anymore."

Rolf suddenly forced the Blank Mask onto Eddy's head, instantly changing the mask into Kevin's head. "Huh?" Kevin's head asked in confusion. He looked down at his body and screamed in horror. "OH MY GOD, I'M A DORK!"

Eddy's arms quickly pulled Kevin's head off of him, changing it back into the Blank Mask. "Okay, I was wrong!" Eddy said in shock as he stared at the mask. He sighed as he put the mask down on the table. "Man… that plant's given me so much… stick with that thing and I'll be rich in years! What are a few lives here or there?"

Eddy stopped in shock, horrified at what he had just said. "What am I saying?" He asked himself. "No! It's way to dangerous to keep Money alive! You can only bend so far before you break! There's no other option unless I want to go insane; I've gotta get rid of Money!"

* * *

12:07 PM:

Double D stared at the door that led to the boiler room in horror; it was colorless, completely gray. Double D shakily reached for the door-handle, took it, opened the door, and began walking downstairs.

The first thing he noticed was that everything was grey; second, he realized that the cold was back, surrounding him. He continued his descent into the boiler room and stared at the boiler in shock; the fire had vanished completely.

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" A voice asked from behind Double D. Double D spun around in fear and found himself facing Marie Kanker, who had turned completely grey, as if she had stepped out of an old photograph.

"Y-You're not Marie!" Double D exclaimed in shock. Petrificia chuckled smugly. "Who would you rather be married to, honestly; a boring human or one of your own?" She asked. "My name is Petrificia; queen of the Grey and your betrothed."

"You're the one Jack warned me about…" Double D realized. "Why do you want to marry _me_?" "It was an arranged marriage." Petrificia explained with a shrug. "But, I'd probably still marry you, anyways."

"W-Where are Rolf's chickens?" Double D asked. "I think the Evil Thing ate them." Petrificia said indifferently. "Just like it ate that blonde girl and her family."

Double D stared at Petrificia in horror. "It… it what?" He asked.

"Well, technically, its babies ate them." Petrificia explained. "I swear, that kid with the retainer was marvelously useful; he ignored both of the book's warnings! He read it out loud _and_ thought about it!"

"Nazz was _eaten_?" Double D asked, still in shock.

"So was Kevin, his father, and the rest of your friends if you're not careful." Petrificia explained with a smile. "Unless you agree to come with me to your home, I won't stop your friends from dying one by one!"

"You… _**killed her?!**_" Double D exclaimed in anger as his eyes turned grey. He grabbed Petrificia by the neck and began tightening his grip. "_Damn you, _**you little**_**BITCH!**_"

Petrificia smiled as the Scarecrow appeared behind Double D and punched him in the back with amazing strength. Double D fell down to the ground, his eyes returning to their normal color. "Thank you, Scrow." Petrificia said with a smile.

"I expect your answer by Halloween." She continued as Double D began losing consciousness. "Until then, I'll kill everyone off until only you're alive…"

* * *

9:00 PM:

Rolf hummed quietly as he read his favorite book, '_Das Goate._' He heard something outside his window; someone throwing pebbles at it. Confused, Rolf got up and opened the door. Instantly, he was tackled to the ground by a very familiar-looking dummy holding a knife.

"Slappy never stays down for long!" Slappy declared sinisterly. "I'll get you… and your little mask, too!"

* * *

9:30 PM:

Jimmy hid under his bed as the thing prowled his room, looking for him. "_The Evil Thing… it's real!_" Jimmy thought in fear. He suddenly felt a cold, reptilian claw grab his ankle.

* * *

10:45 PM:

"Herbicide!" Eddy declared angrily as he tossed a box of herbicide into Money's open trap. Money gave no reaction except for a sound of disgust. "Nice try, small fry!" Money declared mockingly.

Eddy angrily walked over to the counter and pulled out a knife. "Prepare to die, Money!" He declared as he attacked Money and began cutting at the outside of its pod in vain. There wasn't so much as a scratch.

"Give up, boy!" Money said mockingly. "Never!" Eddy yelled as he took a few steps back. "You may be tough on the outside, but in there—in that pod—I'LL HACK YOU TO BITS!" Eddy held his knife at the ready. "OPEN UP!" Money wordlessly obeyed.

Eddy gave a battle-cry as he charged into the pod and began cutting it with the knife. As he did this, Money slowly closed its trap. After several seconds, there was a cry of despair from within the trap as Money spat out a blood-splattered knife.


	16. Oct 23rd

**October 23****rd**

_Author's Notes: A kid at my school got staph; crap. Well, anyways, it looks like Hallow-Ed might wind up being more popular than PsychoEd! Now review, like your lives depend on it! Hootah!_

* * *

8:00 AM: 

_"Numerous people have been disappearing from the small town of Peach Creek. So far, there have been no leads as to who might have done this, but there are signs of murder at all of the crime scenes. The victims include—."_

Double D turned the TV off in a morbid shock. School was cancelled so that the missing could be found. Marie—no, Petrificia—hadn't been lying… she was going to kill everyone…

Double D got up sadly. It seemed to him there was only one thing he could do to stop all of the killing. He solemnly walked out of his house and began a march towards the trailer park.

* * *

9:00 AM: 

"Hello?" Razputin Aquatos asked as he answered his cell phone. "Come to Peach Creek as soon as possible." A voice said on the other end. "Bring Yolanda, Lili, and Nint."

"What?" Raz asked in confusion. "Who is this?" "My name is Scrow." The voice responded. "Once you're in Peach Creek, go to the graveyard. I'll meet you there…"

Raz's phone suddenly gave a dying ring as it turned grey and cold. Raz dropped the phone in shock and stared at it. "Okay, what the hell just happened?" He asked in confusion.

* * *

9:05 AM: 

Jonny quickly pushed the button on his new camera. He snapped a shot of the gym, finally and completely decorated for the Halloween party. School might have been cancelled, but what was left of the decorating committee wanted to finish up.

The gym looked great; orange and black was everywhere. There were tables and plastic Jack-o-Lanterns, and a makeshift stage was set up in the back of the gym for live entertainment, directly opposite of the door.

Jonny smiled as the picture developed. Everything seemed normal in this one, except it was in black and white. Jonny squinted his eyes and looked closely; the decorations all seemed to be gone, however.

"What do you make of this, buddy?" Jonny asked as he showed the picture to Plank. "You don't know?" Jonny repeated. With a sigh, Jonny took another picture, this one of the makeshift stage.

When the photo developed, it showed the same stage in black and white. However, there was something colored; Double D was standing on the stage in his Halloween costume, minus the hat.

Jonny turned around to take another picture, and instantly all of the light vanished. "What?" Jonny said in confusion. Suddenly, a spotlight came down in front of him, illuminating the area.

A floating skeleton head appeared many feet off the ground. In shock, Jonny jumped back. The skull laughed at this as a familiar body appeared, connected to it. "How exciting!" Jack declared with a laugh. "I'm sorry, but I really can't resist doing that!"

"W-Who are you?" Jonny asked in fear. "Jack Skellington, at your service!" Jack answered with a polite bow. "I've come to ask for your help, uh…" "Jonny." "Jonny! Thank you, Jonny."

"No, that was me." Plank said. "Oh… thank you, talking wooden board!" Jack said, still enthusiastic. "I'd shake hands with you, but… well, you don't have any, so—." "I am used to it." Plank responded.

"Why do you need my help?" Jonny asked. "I'll explain everything to you once we're in Halloween Town." Jack explained. "Now, come with me!"

* * *

9:09 AM: 

Double D knocked on the door to the Kankers' trailer. The door opened by itself and—big surprise—Double D saw that everything on the inside was grey. The trailer also seemed much bigger; almost like a normal house.

"_**I see you made it.**_" A voice said as D'Crane appeared in front of Double D. "Queen Pe_t_rificia **is wait**_ing for you._"

D'Crane led Double D intro the kitchen, and Double D almost threw up. A strange, mucus-like substance was all over the walls, along with numerous human bones. "This… this is_ where the _**Evil Thing**_feeds __**its babies.**_" D'Crane explained, a bit sickened himself. "**If this is **_**too much for**__ you, I can ask Queen Petrificia to speak with you _**somewhere else.**"

"My friends… they died here, didn't they?" Double D asked quietly. "**Uh… **_yes, _but that's irrelevant, _**isn't it?**_" D'Crane asked.

"I knew you'd show up sooner or later." A voice said from behind Double D. Edd turned around to see a smiling Petrificia. "So, I take it you're here to accept my offer?" She asked.

Double D suddenly gave a strange smile. "Actually, I had a different gameplan." He answered. He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple rock; Psitanium.

"If I can get rid of you and everyone in this trailer, I'll save everyone in the Cul de Sac that's left." He explained. He noticed the look of shock on Petrificia's face and gave a smug smile. "I'm right, aren't I? All I have to do is force too much psychic energy into this chunk of Psitanium and it'll detonate, wiping out everyone in this trailer."

"You'll die, too!" Petrificia exclaimed. "Too bad." Double D responded with a calm shrug. "Oh, well. Maybe I've never told my crush how I feel; maybe I've never punched some people who deserved it, but I've lived a full life." Then, quietly and sadly, he added, "If it will stop you from hurting my friends, my life is a small sacrifice."

"You can't be serious…" Petrificia said, still in shock. Then, regaining her smugness, she smiled. "I guess you don't want your dead friends brought back."

Double D dropped the chunk of Psitanium in shock. "What?" He asked. "I could bring them all back if I wanted to." Petrificia explained. "I'll do it if you agree to marry me, of course."

"You're… you're lying." Double D said in shock. "They're not technically dead; just Gone." Petrificia explained. "They've Gone to… a very special dimension. If I wanted to, I could pull them out of it."

"You… you could?" Double D asked, believing her. "Well… do it or I'll blow us all up!" "If you're willing to die, so am I." Petrificia said with a grin. "Either your marry me or they stay Gone, which is the same as dead except for reversible."

"You could really bring them back?" Double D asked in amazement. "Only if you agree to marrying me." Petrificia reminded him. "So what do you say?"

Double D muttered something quietly. "What was that?" Petrificia asked. "I'll do it…" Double D muttered, defeated. "I'll marry you, but I'm not going to like it…"

"Oh, you'll like it." Petrificia said with a smile. "Once you see Monochra, you'll love the very idea of it."

* * *

11:58 PM: 

Kevin opened his eyes tiredly and sat up. "Man… that was a nice nap…" he said to himself. He suddenly realized that he had been sleeping in a graveyard, surrounded by the various people who had been killed.

Kevin got up and saw Eddy several feet away from him. Remembering how he had been killed, he angrily got up and kicked Eddy in the side, waking him up.

"What?!" Eddy yelled in anger as he sat up. "What was that for?!" "For feeding me to a plant, dork!" Kevin answered. "Jeez, I… wait… I have my body back! I'M NOT A MASK ANYMORE!"

Slowly, everyone woke up from their 'naps.' "Rolf's head feels the aching of a beaver avalanche…" Rolf said dizzily as he and everyone else stood up. "Where are we?" Jimmy asked, looking around.

"You're in Halloween Town." A voice said from behind them all. Behind the group stood Jack, Jonny, and Wesley.


	17. Oct 24th

**October 24****th**

_Author's Notes: Wow; someone's actually spazzed over this fic. I spazzed once; I had to go to a doctor. Oh, wait… that was a spasm… whatever. Just review, people._

* * *

12:00 AM:

"Hey!" Eddy declared angrily as he pointed at Wesley. "You're the maniac who sold me Money! You _knew_ it ate blood, didn't you?!" "And you sold me that mask!" Kevin added in. "And you practically forced _The Evil Thing_ into my hands!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I was possessed." Wesley answered calmly. "If it wasn't for the real me, Sarah and Jonny would have never got what I sold them."

"If we could all put our differences aside for a moment, I'd just like to say that we have until Friday to stop your friend from being married." Jack interrupted. "What?!" Eddy asked in shock. "Married?!"

"Yes, the Double D boy." Jack explained. "By now he's probably in their control; they'll probably find the key soon, as well."

"Double D can't get married before me!" Eddy yelled angrily. "How do we stop him from getting married?" Nazz asked. "What's going on?!" Kevin's dad and Nazz' family all asked.

"Let me explain." Jack said. He opened his mouth, but then shook his head, deciding against it. "No, it'd take too long; in short, we need to stop the marriage, stop them from finding any kind of key, and… well, there's not really a third thing, but it's more dramatic that way."

"You mean that Petrificia lady that took over a Kanker?" Kevin guessed. "Is she the one who's going to marry Double D?" "He's marrying a Kanker?!" Nazz and Eddy both exclaimed, leaving Eddy to wonder why Nazz was so shocked.

"Technically, one the ceremony is finished, their human bodies will be destroyed and they'll become Enemies." Jack explained. "Marie and Double D will be dead; and not the kind you can come back from."

"I still don't understand what's—!" "Rolf accepts this challenge!" Rolf declared. "Rolf shall interrupt this wedding the only way he knows how; the Strategy Of Horace!"

"What's the Strategy of—?" "It's _Of_ Horace." Rolf corrected. "And Rolf shall begin instructing you! You put your right foot in—."

"The wedding isn't until Friday, and Petrificia still has those things I sold you." Wesley said. "We need to get rid of Money, Slappy, and the Evil Thing all in the same hour. They were all enchanted with some powerful spells by Petrificia; as long as one of them exists the others can regenerate."

"How can we do that?" Jonny asked. "Quite simple, really." Jack explained. "I think I have a strategy that just might work; it's risky, but it's fun!"

* * *

6:05 PM:

"Hello?" Nint called out in confusion. Nint, Raz, Lili, and Yolanda were all gathered in a Peach Creek graveyard, as Scrow had told Raz to do over the phone. The graveyard seemed devoid of life; practically dead.

"How nice to see you've arrived." A voice said as a tall, shadow figure stepped out from a gravestone. It had opened the stone like a door and just stepped through. It was freakishly tall, roughly the size of three Raz's. Shadows hid all features, making it unrecognizable.

"Uh… are you the guy who called on the phone?" Raz asked. "Yes!" The freak declared in an almost comical attempt to sound scary. "I am Scrow! I command dark, powerful magics!" There seemed to be a suppressed laughter coming from the freak's stomach.

"Uh… your stomach just giggled." Lili pointed out in confusion. "Yes, well… it's angry with you!" The freak's legs declared in a different voice than the head's. "Give us all of your candy to appease my stomach!"

"Uh… 'us?'" Yolanda repeated. "Oh, way to screw up, Lock!" The stomach whispered. "At least I wasn't dumb enough to laugh! That's totally blew our cover!" The legs argued. "You're both dumb; now can we please get on with this?" The head asked angrily.

"I think it's sick." Nint whispered to Raz.

"I am Scrow!" The head yelled again. "The most feared of—!" "Hey, Shock; can I be the head?" "… The most feared of—!" "Or the stomach! I'd settle for being the stomach!" "Ow! Lock's mask is pointy!"

"Okay, this is getting embarrassing." Raz said as he walked up to the freak and pulled off its trench coat, revealing three kids in costumes, standing on each other's shoulders; a witch on top, a skeleton in the middle, and a devil on the bottom.

"This probably wouldn't have happened if I'd have been the stomach." The boy in the devil costume said from behind his mask. Evidently, this was Lock. "Shut up!" The girl dressed as a witch ordered angrily. "Make me!" Lock dared.

"Uh… this is kind of awkward." Raz said. "Can… can we leave now, or—?" "TIME FOR PLAN B!" Lock declared. "Uh… what's Plan B?" The skeleton asked. "Uh…" Lock began, struggling. "PUT 'EM IN A SACK!"

"What?!" Raz asked in confusion as Lock suddenly pulled out a large sack and threw it over them. He tied it shut and chuckled. "Just like Scrow ordered." He said. "Scrow said we were supposed to _trick_ them into coming!" Shock, the witch, reminded Lock.

"Jeez… Oogie was never so demanding." Barrel, the skeleton, reminisced. "This new guy's ten times worse than Oogie!" Lock insisted. "Remember what he did to the old guy in the wheelchair?"

"Lock, you idiot!" Shock suddenly yelled, pointing at the bag. Lock looked at it and saw a hole had been burned through the hole. Also, the bag seemed much lighter and less psychic-filled.

"Great… Sandy Claws never started fires like that." Barrel muttered. "Quiet, stupid!" Shock ordered angrily. "We need to… to…" Shock's body and costume suddenly turned entirely grey. She began walking around in a strange stupor.

"Strike one." A voice said as Scrow appeared, holding a ring of keys in his hand. "If you fools fail me two more times it'll be the end of Oogie's Boys, do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Lock said in terror. "Good." Scrow said as he spun the ring around on his finger before pocketing it. "The psychics must not be able to help the children of Peach Creek." With that, Scrow suddenly vanished.

"S-Shock's gone." Lock said simply, the shock overcoming him. "What do we do now?" "I think… I think I have a plan." Barrel said.


	18. Oct 25th

**October 25****th**

_Author's Notes: Yeah! Someone quoted me! Bless you, quote-type! Also, to answer AWESOMEWRITER'S question, Raz and Lili are from the game Psychonauts; they, along with OC's Yolanda and Nint, appeared in my other story, PsychoEd, which this story takes place a year after._

* * *

4:47 AM:

"We should be safe here, right, Lock?" Barrel asked fearfully as the two trick-or-treaters hid in what used to be Oogie Boogie's lair. Of course, it might have still been his lair; it was hard to tell with him getting resurrected all the time.

"That creep Scrow would never think to look for us down here, you baby." Lock said as he searched through their trick-or-treating bag, which was full of bugs. "Lock, that guy's scarier than Oogie; how do we beat him?" Barrel asked.

"I already explained it to you, stupid!" Lock said irritably. "If we could get this place up-and-running again, we'd be able to make some Scrow-flavored Snake and Spider stew!"

"But only Oogie knew how to work his lair." Barrel protested. "If Shock wasn't… whatever she is now, she'd have come up with a—." "That's why I found this!" Lock interrupted as he pulled a green, cockroach-like bug out of the bag.

"Is that…?" Barrel asked in confusion. "Oogie Boogie's brain!" Lock said triumphantly. "It looks like a regular bug to me." Barrel commented. "You remember all those times he's been brought back, right?" Lock asked. "Well, his brain-bug is the key, and this is definitely it, no doubt about it!"

"I still think it's just a regular old bug." Barrel argued persistently. Lock angrily put the green bug back in the bag. "Barrel, don't be dumb! It's Oogie's brain!" "I'm not the dumb one! You're the one who mistook the Easter Bunny for Sandy Claws!" "It was dark and you were in my way!"

Angrily, Barrel tackled Lock and the two began fighting. They didn't notice that a grey bug had been watching them the whole time. The grey, fly-like thing flew through the pipe that led to the trick-or-treaters' treehouse and began flying to its master.

* * *

8:44 AM:

"You're doing it wrong, D'Crane." Nightla said irritably. "What? **No balloons?**" D'Crane asked as he stopped hanging up the grey balloons. "_**I can tak**__e them down, _**no** real problem."

The Grey seemed to be decorating the Peach Creek gymnasium for the wedding. Everything had been drained of life and warmth; the decorations had been destroyed, excepted for a disco ball none of them had been able to reach; strange, Grey decorations were being put in their place. It would have been darkly comical if one didn't know what would happen.

Nightla sighed. "Sorry, D'Crane; Queen Petrificia is working me to the bone." She apologized. "Not to mention that I'm still tired from forming Monochra." "_**W**__hen are you going_** to get out of that human's body?**" D'Crane suddenly asked, ignoring Nightla completely. "She's… kind of ugly."

"Don't remind me." Nightla said tiredly. "But I'm still not strong enough to materialize myself in this world." "_Hey, where's Scrow?_" D'Crane asked, once again ignoring Nightla. "**He's supposed to be**helping me decorate _f_or the wedding."

"Why do you never listen to me?" Nightla asked. "_That guy _is never around **when you need**_** him…**_" D'Crane muttered. "_I mean, _**what could **he possibly be doing right now?" "You're the worst boyfriend ever!" Nightla yelled as she walked away.

"FREE DELIVERY!" A voice yelled as the locked gymnasium doors fell down, revealing Ed, Sarah, and Raz. Ed smiled as he saw the decorations. "Peanut-butter jelly time!" He yelled out.

"**Oh, crap.**" D'Crane muttered as soon as the three children saw him. "Hey… who the hell are you?" Raz asked in confusion. "_The _**best man.**" D'Crane answered, as if that was a reasonable explanation.

"Oh, hi!" A familiar voice said as Double D walked up to the three. "Edd!" Raz said happily. "Man, good to see you! Sarah, Ed, and Wilfred are the only people I could find anywhere! We broke into search teams to look for everyone else!"

Double D stared at Raz in a cheerful confusion. "Do I… know you people?" He asked politely. "What are you talking about?" Sarah asked. "Don't you recognize us?"

"Are you the caterers or something? Because I'm sure I've never seen you before." Double D responded, still cheerfully confused. "BEST FRIEND!" Ed suddenly yelled, grabbing Double D in a lung-crushing hug.

"Can't… breathe!" Double D struggled to say. The pressure around his lungs, combined with this weird, smelly guy's odor, made it difficult to breathe. Wait… odor?

"E-Ed?" Double D asked in confusion, only to suddenly wonder how he knew this person's name. However, before he could remember any more, Black Kevin appeared and pulled Ed away with amazing strength.

"I suggest you fools leave; now." Black Kevin ordered angrily. All of his hair had fallen out and two large, blue horns now grew out of his forehead. "I'll tear you all limb from limb."

"What the hell's going on here?!" Sarah suddenly yelled. "I was hoping you'd be defiant!" Black Kevin said as he grabbed Sarah's arm. He slowly began tightening his grip.

Suddenly, the disco ball hanging from the ceiling fell. Conveniently (Or inconveniently, depending on your point of view) Black Kevin had been standing underneath it. The disco ball shattered upon hitting him, cutting his stolen, human body to shreds.

Double D stared at the gory mess in horror. D'Crane was speechless. Ed's forehead itched. "I'm Talky Tina, and I don't like disco!" A voice echoed throughout the gymnasium.

"Run away!" Ed suddenly yelled, turning and running out of the gym. "What?!" Raz said in confusion. Quickly, and without warning, grey ropes wrapped around Raz and Sarah, tying them up.

"**I can't** hav_e y_o_**u interfering**_ with this." Scrow said as he appeared suddenly. "_Keep them tied up__**they'll be **__witnesses _for the wedding." "Where **have you** been?" D'Crane asked irritably.

"Nowhere important." Scrow answered as he vanished just as suddenly as he had appeared.

* * *

11:54 PM:

"Man… why do I have to guard some stupid plant?" Slappy asked himself as he stood guard outside of Eddy's now-lifeless house. "The Evil Thing already got rid of everything in this stupid town… not like anything's going to happen…"

Suddenly, Rolf and Kevin popped out from bushes on both sides of Slappy. They both carried heavy-power water guns and fired them at Slappy. However, instead of water, the water guns were filled with a thick, red liquid.

"What?!" Slappy yelled out in confusion. "What the hell's—?!" The red substance hit Slappy, drenching him. Confused and shocked, Slappy opened the door and ran into the kitchen. Kevin and Rolf ran after him quickly.

"What's going on?" Money asked weakly. "Those freaky kids hit me with something!" Slappy exclaimed as Rolf and Kevin ran in and quickly squirted Money with the red liquid. "Is… is this blood?" Money asked. It burst into laughter. "Man, this is just what I needed!"

Money grabbed Slappy with one of its vines and picked him up. It dropped the dummy into its open trap, the dummy screaming the whole time. "It's been days since I ate! I was starving!"

"The Evil Thing's probably hungry, too." Kevin said smugly as he and Rolf quickly ran behind Money. "W-What?" Money asked in confusion as the Evil thing, now with two, side-by-side heads, sprinted into the kitchen.

"H-How—?" Money started to ask before the Evil Thing attacked it. One of its head began licking the blood off of the plant while the other head began devouring it. In a few seconds, Money was gone.

"Okay, now!" Kevin yelled as he and Rolf fired what little blood they had left in their water guns at the Evil Thing. Covered in blood, one of the heads began licking at it, and soon began draining its own blood. In an attempt to stop it, the other head began biting at the blood-drinking head.

"It's working!" Kevin said rather obviously as the Evil Thing's heads began devouring each other. "The pumpkin-Jack's idea, it works!" Rolf said. Within a few minutes, the Evil Thing began swaying, and then dropped down dead.

"Nazz did a great job leading that thing here." Kevin said to himself. "Good thing Jack made sure that thing didn't hurt her… I would have—."

"Rolf hears something!" Rolf declared, interrupting Kevin. "What do you hear?" Kevin asked. "Rolf hears… Rolf hears… the Stank-Filled Ed-Boy! He is approaching… and being followed." Kevin stared at Rolf in disbelief. "You can _hear_ all of that?"

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry if this chapter was a bit hard to follow. Anyways, feel free to ask any questions about Scrow, the plot, or anything._


	19. Oct 26th

**October 26****th**

_Author's Notes: Didn't get many reviews for that last chapter, but one's still better than none. Unless it's flaming. Anyways, in this chapter you'll see exactly what the Strategy Of Horace is and hear a song that has very little to do with the plot. Enjoy._

* * *

12:00 AM:

"Do not question Rolf's sense of hearing!" Rolf yelled angrily. "Rolf recognizes the putrid fall of an Ed-boy's feet from forty goats away!"

"Uh… right." Kevin said uneasily. "Can you tell who's following him?" "It is… a rope." Rolf answered, thinking. "Or possibly a table." "A rope or a table." Kevin repeated. "Are your ears retarded or something?"

"Rolf's frustration pumps mustard into his brain!" Rolf responded. "Rolf is not sure who it is, nincompoop! If you are not quiet, Rolf will take his favorite hammer and—!"

Before Rolf could finish his most-likely bizarre threat, Ed ran into the kitchen. "Run away, run away!" He yelled out. "EVIL PIXIES KIDNAPPED MY SISTER AND GOGGLE-MAN!"

"Evil… what?" Kevin looked at Ed in confusion, trying to make sense of what Ed was saying. "What happened?" "Double D turned into a werewolf and ate Nintendo!" "Wait, the Psychonauts are here? Oh, you mean evil pixies kidnapped Sarah and Raz!"

"There was one with horns who looked like Ugly Kevin!" Ed yelled in fear. "Ugly Kevin?" Kevin was a little more than annoyed. "Okay, I think I understand now; those Gray things Jack told us about kidnapped Sarah and Raz."

"Sarah's been kidnapped?!" Ed yelled in shock. "That's what you just told us!" Kevin exclaimed, finally losing his patience. "Nope; couldn't be me. I don't eat lettuce." "WHAT THE CUSS WORD'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kevin yelled angrily at Ed.

"Enough anger; who was following you, Empty-Skull Ed-Boy?" Rolf asked. "Uh… a rope, or maybe a table." Ed decided after a moment of trying to remember.

"I'm a pig, Caterpillar-Face." A familiar voice said as Wilfred the pig trotted into the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Boss-man. What's up?"

"Finally, someone who makes sense!" Kevin thanked to the heavens. "Wilfred, can you please explain to me what the hell's going on here?!"

"Sure thing, Bike-Boy." Wilfred answered. "You see, the Psychonauts got called down here by someone calling themselves Scrow. When they got here, three kids in costumes tried to kidnap them. They escaped and ran to the Cul de Sac, where they met up with me, Caterpillar-Face and Hell Brat. We had no idea where you guys were, so we all broke up into search parties to find you.

"I was keeping an eye on Caterpillar-Face's group when I saw this idiot run out." Wilfred continued. "From what I can tell, Hell Brat and Circus Boy got captured by whatever was in the gym."

"Okay… so where are the others?" "Oh, I think they're all looking in the trailer park." Wilfred answered. "What?!" Kevin yelled in shock. "Okay, that's just one big mistake right there!"

* * *

4:47 AM:

"**I found the**_se cretins_ lurking _**around the trailer park**_" Scrow said as he dumped the tied-up mass of people known as Yolanda, Lili, and Nint at the feet of Petrificia. "Okay, I don't know who you are, but you are so dead!" Nint yelled angrily.

"These annoying fools keep showing up to stop my wedding…" Petrificia muttered. The now-completely decorated gym looked eerie. At the back of the gym were an unconscious Raz and Sarah. "Put them with the others."

"Man… why aren't our powers working?" Nint asked as he struggled in the tight and extremely chafing ropes. "**I've tak**e_n care of yo_**ur little psychic powers.**" Scrow answered as he picked them up and walked towards the other captives.

"_I c__**an't have you interfering with an**__y _of this" Scrow explain as he roughly dumped them next to their unconscious friends. "T**he wedding is scheduled for 12:**_00 N__**oo**__n. If things don't go as I plan, I will become very angry_"

"As _you_ plan?" Lili repeated. "What about the Kanker? The one you're taking orders from?" Scrow stopped suddenly. "_I am entir__**ely loyal to Que**_**en Petrificia… to prove **it, I'll do better than she asked** and get rid of you as soon** as the wedding _is over._"

* * *

10:00 AM:

"Now that we've gotten rid of Petrificia's cronies, I think it's safe to move on to Phase II." Jack explained to the children of Peach Creek who he was with in Wesley's shop. "We need to stop the wedding, ASAP."

"Rolf has a plan!" Rolf declared. "If we are using the Strategy Of Horace, we shall stop the wedding like a brick wall stops a stick of butter and a carrot!" "It sounds exciting!" Jack said happily. "What do we need to do?"

"You, Pumpkin-Jack, with your skills of spotlights, shall make darkness come and spotlights shine down as Rolf says." Rolf explained. He then went on to explain the rest of the plan.

* * *

12:00 PM:

"_It's f__**inal**_**ly noon**" Scrow said as he looked up at the clock in the cafeteria. Double D was wearing his Halloween costume, but he had a look of confusion on his face. "Scrow… my head hurts…"

"_That's _**not m**_y doing_" Scrow responded coldly. Then, to himself, he thought, 'First Lock and Barrel betray me by planning to resurrect Oogie… then that girl catches on to my plans… at least I was able to find the keys before Petrificia…'

"Scrow…" Double D continued persistently. "Petrificia told me that I knew about this marriage my whole life… but I don't remember anything before a few days ago… why? And that boy a few days ago, I felt like I knew him! What's going on?"

Scrow suddenly turned around and looked at Double D angrily. "**Listen up, you**_**ann**_o_ying little twitch!_" He said coldly. "**You are **_**going to get marrie**_**d right now. I've**_done too much work and taken_ too ma_ny lives for it to all go down the drain now._"

Shocked and confused, Scrow forced Double D out of the cafeteria and into the gym, where the wedding was about to take place. Scrow angrily closed the doors behind him and walked over to the captives, all of whom he had made sure to knock out… though one was missing…

D'Crane, apparently qualified to perform the ceremony, held a grey book in front of him. On his left and his right were Petrificia and Double D, respectively. "May our un-life come together at this moment…" he began, reading from the book, "So that the cold may bond the fates of—?"

Suddenly, every light in the cafeteria went out. "Keep reading!" Petrificia ordered quietly. "Uh… bond the fates of these two brought under the un-sun today?" D'Crane picked up. "Let their destinies be tied together by the ropes of—."

Jack:

Camelot  
The town that never sleeps  
Is Camelot!

"What the hell's going on?!" Double D asked in confusion. As if to answer his question, the cafeteria doors were kicked open by several people dressed up as knights.

Knights:

We're knights of the round table  
We dance when e're we're able  
We do routines and chorus scenes  
With footwork impecc-able  
We dine well here in Camelot  
We eat ham and jam and spam a lot

Everyone stared at the singing and dancing knights in confusion. Scrow was too distracted to notice Jack sneak up behind him and, resisting the urge to terrify the scarecrow, untied the captives and dragged them all off, one-by-one.

Knights:

We're knights of the round table  
Our shows are for-mid-able  
But many times, we're given rhymes  
That are quite unsing-able  
We're opera mad in Camelot  
We sing from the diaphragm a lot

"J-Just ignore them!" Petrificia interrupted, managing to tear her attention away from the bizarre sight. "Continue the—." The knights suddenly ran up between her and Double D to begin a highly-distracting dance sequence.

While the knights blocked the view of Petrificia, one of the knights grabbed Double D and forced something large, round, and sweet into his mouth. It was delicious… it tasted just like a Jawbreaker!

Wait, it _was_ a Jawbreaker! And Double D didn't want to get married! And Eddy still owed him seven dollars! Wait… he still couldn't understand the singing and dancing knights.

Knights:

We're knights of the r—

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Petrificia yelled angrily, her voice blocking out the music. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP ALL THE SINGING!" The music awkwardly died down and the knights, in turn, awkwardly stopped.

"What the hell was all of that?!" Petrificia asked the knights angrily. "Who are you weirdo's, anyways?!" "We're knights of the—!" "Shut up, Ed!" One particularly short knight said as he slapped the stupid knight on the back of the head.

"Wait… guys, is that you?" Double D asked in confusion. The knights all took off their helmets, revealing the kids of the Cul de Sac… and Wilfred.

"You _remember_ them?!" Petrificia asked in shock. "Apparently, that Jawbreaker reminded me of everything." Double D guessed. "Just like Ed's… odor. All I needed was a reminder for some memories to come back, and a Jawbreaker is one hell of a reminder."

"NO, NO, NO!" A voice suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to look at a particularly angry Scrow, whose voice seemed to have changed. "I WON'T HAVE THIS! I'VE WORKED TOO HARD ALL THESE YEARS FOR FAILURE!"

"What?" Petrificia asked in confusion. "Did you really think I was as weak as you?" Scrow asked mockingly. "I was going to get rid of you! I placed a spell over the ceremony that would kill you and your groom as soon as it was finished! Then, I would use the keys I stole from Edd's house to free my _real_ masters!"

"Y_ou stole the ke_y_**s to the gate to**_ our world?!" D'Crane asked in shock. "Did you really think the keys only led to the Grey World?" Scrow mocked. "I plan on releasing my master and sacrificing a certain, little cynical girl to him!"

"Hey!" A voice yelled as Jack appeared with a now-conscious Raz, Yolanda, Nint, and Sarah. Lili was nowhere to be found. "Where's my girlfriend?" Raz asked angrily.

"I've had it with you troublemakers!" Scrow exclaimed furiously. "**Gray Freeze!**" He placed his hand on the floor and a differently shaded grey swept over everything, immobilizing it. "That should hold you for a while…" Scrow muttered as he slowly began vanishing. "Now… to the Gate!"


	20. Oct 27th

**October 27****th**

_Author's Notes: Okay, at least one of my reviewers was confused by Scrow mentioning the Gate. He meant the door that leads to the Gray world. He just said it with a capital G to be dramatic. Anyways, this is starting to some to an end; by Wednesday I'll have finished it and you'll all have to go back to reading my other fics, which you should really review._

* * *

9:33 PM:

Double D fell to the floor of the cafeteria in a cold sweat. He quickly got up and looked around in confusion; he was surrounded by the Enemies and his friends, and they all seemed as off-kilter as he was. "Where's that Scrow guy?" Eddy asked as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"He froze us somehow." Petrificia muttered. "He has the keys to our world… the marriage can wait until we get those keys." The Enemies all vanished in a flash of gray.

"He's most-likely in Halloween Town." Jack guessed, remembering what Scrow had said. "If I remember correctly, the door should be…"

* * *

10:00 PM:

"Let's see… Christmas, Valentine's Day, Easter…" Scrow muttered as he looked at a circle of trees with strangely-shaped doors on them. "I should have known the door to the Gray world wouldn't be with these holiday doors…"

Scrow sighed irritably as he looked at his slowly de-graying body. He was beginning to resemble an ordinary, yet living, scarecrow.

For ten, long years Scrow had pretended to be something he wasn't; a Grey, a willing soldier—he had even gone by another name. All for one purpose; to release Deimus, the Lord of Fright.

Jack didn't deserve to be Pumpkin King and he never had! Scrow knew he was ten-times more frightening than Jack Skellington! A scarecrow, a symbol of fear itself! However, until he could prove to these thick-headed residents of Halloween Town just how scary he was, he was nothing.

He had been named Wicker. He had straw for muscles and maggots ran through him like blood, crawling all throughout his body. When Jack had become Pumpkin King, he suffered in silence. But, one day, he couldn't take it anymore and devised a plan.

Everyone was terrified of something, be it rational or irrational. He knew that even Jack Skellington, the master of fear itself, had to have at least one fear buried down in his bones. And the Father of Fear, Deimus, would surely know what that fear was.

"So you're not a Grey, are you?" A voice asked from behind Scrow. Scrow recognized it as Petrificia. "I used a spell to become an imitation Grey; I got all of the powers, the color-change, and the voice."

"Who or what are you, then?" Petrificia asked as she began walking up behind Scrow. "My name is Wicker; I am a resident of Halloween Town. I am the true Pumpkin King."

"I believe that that's up for consideration." A voice said as a hand grabbed Scrow's (Or, rather, Wicker's) shoulder. Wicker's eyes widened in shock. It was Jack; Jack Skellington. He couldn't fight Jack, not here, not now! He didn't have Jack's fear!

Wicker's head turned completely around, and behind him he saw what he had expected; the Grey Ones, the kids of the Cul de Sac, and Jack Skellington.

"I think I remember you, Wicker." Jack said sternly. "You were a troublesome fool who tried to scare people through violence. You used knives and anything you could get your hands on; you even killed a few people. Scaring is different then senseless violence!"

"You treat scaring like it's a game, Jack!" Wicker said angrily. "Scaring people is serious business! And what you do isn't scaring! True terror is to have someone begging for their lives! That feeling of terror they have as I draw my knife is increased a hundredfold when I plunge it into their heart! You must not just scare, but scare to _death_."

"You're sick, you know that?" Eddy asked. "I agree." Jack nodded. "You took over my assistant and then sold dangerous items to children! What are you planning, anyways?"

"Where's my girlfriend?!" Raz asked angrily. "I dropped her off in the Gray World." Wicker answered. "You're going to let her go, Wicker." Jack said angrily as he tightened his grip on Wicker's shoulder.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that!" Wicker said as he suddenly moved away from Jack, tearing his own arm off. Straw and maggots came out of his severed arm. Wicker quickly began running away.

"He's getting away!" Jack exclaimed as he dropped Wicker's arm. The mob chased after Wicker but soon found he had vanished. "He must have found the Gate…" Jack muttered. Everyone began a conversation with someone out, driving out the noise everyone else made.

"At least he'll unleash my people when he enters." Petrificia said. "Then Edd and I can rule over them." "Who said I was going to?" Double D asked angrily. "DOOR!" Ed yelled.

"You can't say you're not attracted to me." Petrificia said with a small smile. "You know what I look like, even if I'm in this human's body. You've seen me in your dreams, caused by your own genetic memory, and from those brief glimpses you love me." "DOOR!"

Double D glared at Petrificia angrily. Part of him hated her with every fiber of its being, but the other half seemed to agree with her. "DOOR!"

"Part of you is a Grey; it will never be happy with a human mate." Petrificia said smugly. "That part loves me, and as you grow older the more of a Grey you'll become. One day you'll love me and seek me out willingly." "DOOR!"

Double D looked at Yolanda, then at Nazz, then at Petrificia. "I—." "DOOOOOOORRRRRR!" Ed yelled out, stopping everyone mid-sentence. "I found a door-tree, which farmers pluck doors from ever mid-winter!"

"Was the door grey?" Jack suddenly asked. "Yes way, Jorje!" Ed declared as he led them all to a nearby tree with a simple, grey door on it. A padlock had fallen off the front of the door and was now on the ground.

"I don't like the thought of this… Wicker guy in my world." Petrificia said angrily. She looked at Jack. "I'm willing to call a truce in order to stop him."

"Whatever Wicker's trying to do can't be good." Jack agreed. "Fine; it's a truce. You're the only one who knows what the Gray World is like, anyways."

Jack reached for the door and pulled it open. Instantly, a grey wind blew in and dragged them all in. They all began falling down what seemed like a bottomless, grey hole. Finally, they stopped on a cold, grey ground.

They all sat up and looked around. The only thing there was a single tree; there weren't even any people. The sky was grey, the ground was grey, and there was nothing for miles.

"This is the Gray World." Petrificia said. Double D suddenly realized that Petrificia, Shadela, and Nightla were out of the Kanker's bodies. The Kankers were all on the ground, unconscious.

"Where's Wicker?" Double D asked in confusion. He realized that all of his friends were staring at him in shock. "What?" He asked. "_Double D… l_o_**ok down.**_" Eddy said quietly.

Double D looked down and his eyes widened in shock. Lying on the ground was his body. In confusion, he looked at his hands and gasped upon realizing that they were gray, like D'Crane. His entire body was gray. He was a Gray.

Despite his shock and confusion, Double D still yawned. He was tired; apparently, being frozen didn't count as sleeping. "**I**_think we s_**hould rest.**" Jack said, and Double D noticed that everyone looked suddenly tired.

Grey tents suddenly came out of the ground. There was one for everyone, all of them fully-stocked. "The Grey World responds to the desires of we Gray." Petrificia explained. "We get everything we want." She looked at Double D with a small smile.

"Ok_**ay, we'll look fo**_r _Wicker tomorrow._" Jack decided with a nod. "_In th_**e**_ mean time_**let's get some sleep and—.**"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, Raz took of like a rocket in a random direction. "**No time!**" He yelled as he disappeared from view. "I'_ve go_tt**a find L**ili!"


	21. Oct 28th

**October 28****th**

_Author's Notes: Some stuff if probably going to happen in this chapter. I expected you guys to review on Scrow/ Wicker's back-story. But you didn't, because you probably weren't paying attention. You all get demerits!_

* * *

4:56 AM:

Raz woke up suddenly on the cold, gray ground of the Gray World. He must have fallen asleep while he was chasing after Scrow… or Wicker. It had all been pretty confusing, really. Raz sat up and looked around. There was nothing for miles; no Scrow, no friends in their tents, and no tree with a door in it.

"M**a**n… I _**should h**_ave s**ta**yed _with the grou_p…" Raz muttered. He stopped, suddenly realizing his strange, new voice. He sounded like he was in a hippie's dream sequence. "_Testing… man, this is real __**t**_**rippy.**"

Raz yawned tiredly once he stood up. Then, noticing something a few feet away, he walked over to it and examined it. It was straw; colored, warm straw. There seemed to be a trail of it leading somewhere. He quickly began following the trail of straw.

* * *

6:00 AM:

"He's finally finished! We've sewn him back together!" "Lock, he's not moving m—." "He's probably just tired, stupid!" "I don't think that green bug you found was his brain at all." "He's just unhappy that he's polka-dotted!"

Lock and Barrel stood in Oogie Boogie's layer. Nearby, lying limply like a rag doll, was an Oogie Boogie made of crawling bugs and a red polka-dotted sheet. The bugs were crawling out of the mouth and eyeholes.

"Hey, what are you guys doing down here?" A familiar voice asked as Shock slid down the pipe that led to the treehouse. Lock and Barrel stared at the un-grey girl in confusion and, well… shock.

Shock looked at the poor imitation for Oogie Boogie. "Okay, who's the moron who tried to bring Oogie Boogie back?" She asked. Lock raised his hand, embarrassed. "Did you make sure you got his brain-bug, stupid?" "Well… I was pretty sure. I mean, it was green, so—."

"You idiot! There are hundreds of green bugs!" Shock chastised. "We were just trying to protect ourselves from Scrow." Barrel explained. "Oh." Shock said simply, realization dawning on her. "Well, I'll go find his brain-bug; Lock, you and Barrel go find the usual stuff people use to bring him back; he'll be plenty ticked if he sees he's polka-dotted."

* * *

8:48 AM:

"_Damn it…_" Wicker said angrily as he walked along the void of the Grey World, carrying a bound and gagged Lili under his arm. He was positive that he had been here before… no, he was sure of it! Straw was falling off of where his right arm had been, and there was straw all around him! He was going in circles!

"H_ow_ o**n earth am I supposed to** find t_h_e _F_ear-Father's Door?!" Wicker asked himself angrily. "_**What does it even look like**_?! I was a fo**ol to come here; this is **a w_ild goose chase!_"

Wicker turned around and was shocked to see a large, intimidating pair of doors. Real, human skulls seemed to have been attached all over them. A large skull resided in the center of both of them, red ruby eyes glaring at Wicker menacingly. Two of the skull's teeth were fangs, which stuck out and acted as the door's handles. The nose-hole was strangely key-shaped.

Wicker stared at the door in a shocked excitement. He tentatively dropped Lili carelessly and reached for the ring of keys he had taken for this very reason. He took one of the keys, placed it in the nose-hole, and turned it.

* * *

8:50 AM:

Raz looked up in confusion as the entire sky turned black. The ground beneath his feet changed into a blood-red. Lightning came down randomly from the sky, with frighteningly loud thunder and no clouds in sight.

"What the hell's going on?!" Raz asked in confusion. It took him several seconds to realize that his voice was back to normal.

* * *

8:49 AM:

The doors were blown open by gale-force winds from the inside. Behind the doors lay a swirling tunnel of darkness, which seeped out into the Gray World, changing it. Wicker stared at all of this in awe.

In seconds, thousands of eyeballs flew out of the doors and into the sky above Wicker. The eye balls gathered together into a perfect sphere, each of the eyes pointed outward and looking straight forward. The doors swiftly closed, though the Grey World remained the same.

"Who are you to call me forth from my home?" A voice asked from the sphere of eyes. The eyes all melded together into one, giant eye staring directly at Wicker angrily.

"M-My name is Wicker!" Wicker answered in fear. "Why have you called me forth, Wicker?" The eye asked, no emotion entering into its voice. It was this calmness that scared Wicker the most, rendering him speechless for several seconds.

"Why have you brought me here?!" The eye suddenly roared impatiently. The eye turned into a huge, flaming eye, reminiscent of Sauron. "I-I beg you, Deimus, King of Terrors," Wicked began, bowing down on one knee, "to give me a portion of your power!"

The eye suddenly went out, turning into smoke. The smoke swirled down and began surrounding Wicker, judging him. "In return, what is it that I will receive from you, scarecrow?"

Wicker gulped nervously and held up Lili nervously. "I-I have presented you with a human offering." He said as the smoke changed into a large, man-sized bat which began flying in front of his face. Wicker looked up and into the bat's eyes, then gasped in fear.

The bat suddenly fell to the ground, splattering into a huge swarm of bugs. Wicker gulped nervously as the bugs began crawling all over him. "A mere human?" The bugs all asked in numerous different voices. "You have a fear of bugs, am I right?"

"Y-Yes." Wicker said in fear as a centipede crawled up his face. The bugs suddenly call crawled off of him and gathered together into one, huge centipede. Wicker stared at the centipede in absolute terror, but still stood his ground.

After a few seconds, the centipede turned into a very familiar-looking skeleton. "You're very brave, Wicker." Jack said. "But are you as brave as Jack Skellington, or the mighty Horror who channeled all fear into his hand and cut it off?"

"Yes!" Wicker declared, standing up. Jack chuckled as he turned into a different skeleton; this one wore a black robe and carried a scythe. "Very well, Wicker; I'll give you my powers of fright." The skeleton said in a Jamaican accent. "But I have no interest in your offering. I want something different from you."

"What do you want, Fear-Father Deimus?" Wicker asked humbly. "If you are unable to handle your powers, there will be a punishment." The skeleton said as it turned into a little girl in a pink dress with blonde hair in the shape of devil's horns. The little girl pointed her right hand at Wicker and a beam of energy passed into him.

Wicker screamed as Deimus' power ran through his body. When the transfer ended, he fell to his knees, panting. The little girl turned into a pile of green slime. "Enjoy your new powers, Wicker." The slime said in a bubbling voice as it slithered under the crack in the door.

Wicker got up slowly and looked at his shaking left hand. Curious, he pointed his left hand at the tied-up Lili. A single word entered his mind. _Zombies._

Wicker quickly snapped his hand and the ground around Lili began cracking. Zombies began crawling out of the ground, terrifying Lili. Wicker laughed and snapped his fingers again, causing the zombies to vanish instantly.

"Let's see what else I can do." Wicker said as he snapped his fingers again. Instantly, Lili felt a change come over her. With another snap of the fingers, pumpkins suddenly grew out of the ground. Lili screamed in shock through her gag, though was soon confused as to why she had screamed.

"I can give people any fear, too!" Wicker realized excitedly. He slowly began to realize the full extent of his powers and laughed madly. He reached into his empty right arm-socket with his left hand and pulled out a bony, skeletal arm. Muscles and black scales quickly coated the arm.

Wicker laughed as a sun suddenly appeared in the black sky. He quickly made it vanish and replaced it with a moon. "I can do anything I want!" Wicker laughed madly. "If someone's afraid of it, I can do it!" Wicker happily clapped his hands and changed the time.

* * *

11:00 PM:

"I can be ten times scarier than Jack Skellington ever was!" Wicker exclaimed proudly as he made a pumpkin cage filled with zombies surround Lili. "I could make my own holiday! Terror Day! It will be so scary people will forget all about Halloween!"

"People will forget about you, first!" A voice said as a PSI Blast flew past Wicker's head. Wicker laughed and turned to face Razputin, glaring at the scarecrow angrily. "Give me back my girlfriend!"

"No can do, Houdini!" Wicker exclaimed happily as Raz suddenly found himself in a straightjacket, dangling several feet above a small lake. The rope lowered Raz an inch closer to the water. Raz could see the Hand of Galochio come out and try to grab him.

"Oh, so _that's _why you're afraid of water!" Wicker said, cheerfully psychotic. "But, just to make it more fun…" Wicker pointed his finger like a gun and pretended to fire at the lake. Instantly, a swarm of starving piranha appeared in the lake. Wicker laughed as he began walking off to find Jack.


	22. Oct 29th

**October 29****th**

_Author's Notes: Okay, to clear things up, that wasn't Jack helping Wicker; it was Deimus in Jack's form. Man, nobody's updating; not one single person on my alert list. Things are getting boring without fics to read._

* * *

7:00 PM:

Double D woke up and got out of his tent tiredly. Instantly, the tent he had been sleeping in vanished.

3:29 AM:

Double D looked at his wrist-watch and saw the time. He had woken up pretty early. Everyone else was still asleep in their tents.

11:57 PM:

Double D looked at his watch again in confusion. Hadn't it just been 3:29? Suddenly, the numbers on his watch began changing rapidly, until it became reminiscent of a slot machine. "What's going on?" Double D asked in confusion.

He looked up at the sky and realized that it was now black and the ground was red. Everything seemed… different. He quickly realized that he was back in his own, human body and sighed in relief.

12:00 PM:

Double D began looking around for all of his friends. It was clear that their tents were all empty, but where had they gone? He looked behind him and gasped in shock; the tree-door had vanished and was nowhere to be found.

"Hello?" Double D called out in confusion. "Where is everyone? Where'd you all go off to?" Suddenly, hundreds of buildings popped up around Double D. He realized that an entire, gray city had appeared. He also quickly realized that it was deserted.

"It's amazing how fast people can abandon a place, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind Double D. The smart Ed turned to see Petrificia. "This is Grey City; it's where my people reside. They all just left, for some reason."

"Maybe it's because you're life-sucking monsters." Double D responded coldly. Petrificia chuckled as she walked up to Edd. "You're one of us, you know." She pointed out with a smile. "Don't be so quick to insult yourself, dear."

"Don't call me that." Double D said simply and angrily. "I'm confused enough as it is…" "What was that?" "Nothing. Anyways, where are the others?"

"Who cares?" Petrificia answered with a smile. "You and I—." "Would you leave me alone?!" Double D yelled angrily. "I'm already trying to sort out my feelings towards two girls and you're all trying to seduce me! I don't need it!"

Suddenly, a giant hand grabbed Double D from behind and began squeezing the breath out of him. Double D coughed as the air was forced from his body. The pain was unbearable; everything was getting woozy… he couldn't breathe…

Double D closed his eyes and welcomed the unconsciousness.

* * *

HALLOWEEN TOWN:

"How did you bring me here, Wicker?" Jack asked angrily. "And, more importantly, why?" Jack and Wicker were standing in the middle of a graveyard, having a good, old-fashioned stare-off.

"I thought it would be more fitting for the citizens of Halloween Town to watch their Pumpkin King _rot_." Wicker explained coldly as he placed a straw hat on his head. Indeed, the citizens of Halloween Town had all been unwillingly summoned to watch the fight.

"The god Deimus has favored me with the powers of fear itself." Wicker said as his head changed into a pumpkin.

"What will this prove, Wicker?" Jack asked, trying to reason with the mad scarecrow. "That you're scarier than me? Fine. I won't argue with that now." He waved his hand at the crowd of monsters and creatures unwillingly watching. "But you can't take the title by _force_!"

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'rule through fear', Jack?" Wicker asked as his body began growing slowly to a gigantic size. "I'll terrorize these fools into making me ruler; every day will be Halloween, and ten times the Halloween they know now! I can control fright and horror to my heart's content! I could make the bravest of men shake at mere _dust_. You're nothing, Jack Skellington!"

"You're wrong." Jack said simply as Scrow finished growing; he now towered over the hills, the size of a skyscraper. "I'm the King of the Pumpkin Patch, Wicker; _I'm_ the king of Halloween."

* * *

GREY CITY:

Petrificia watched in a surprised curiosity as the hand of the huge, nightmarish creature squeezed her fiancé. She knew she couldn't just stand still, but what else could she do? She didn't have a weapon of any sort.

Suddenly, a ball of energy hit the arm. Apparently feeling pain from the blast, the creature dropped Double D to the ground and let out a little whimper.

* * *

HALLOWEEN TOWN:

Wicker grabbed his right arm suddenly, feeling a strange pain. It felt like something had hit him… something powerful.

* * *

GRAY CITY:

"WHO DID THAT?!" The monster screeched in a strange, strained voice. "I did." Nint answered as he appeared out of nowhere. Soon after, Yolanda appeared next to him. "Double D's a Psychonaut; I'm not going to let a comrade die."

"YOU DARE ATTACK THE COLLECTIVE NIGHTMARE?!" The creature yelled angrily. "I AM ALL OF MAN'S FEARS! I AM A MILLION TERRIFIED SOULS IN ONE SKIN! I AM—!"

"Long-winded." Yolanda finished as Petrificia ran over to Double D and carried him away. "Cut to the chase; why are you here and where are our friends?"

"I ABSORBED THEM WHEN WICKER TRAPPED THEM IN THEIR FEARS!" The Nightmare answered. "THEY ARE INSIDE OF ME, FORCED TO SPEND ETERNITY LIVING IN THEIR OWN, PERSONAL HELL!"

"Oh, shut up!" Nint yelled angrily as he shot a barrage of PSI Blasts at the Nightmare. It shrieked in pain as the blasts hit and fell to the ground. "You are strong, little one." It said in a frighteningly human voice.

The Nightmare leapt to the ground with such force that the earth shook. "However, it will take moRE THAN THAT TO END MY TERROR!"

* * *

HALLOWEEN TOWN:

Wicker actually let out a cry of pain as he felt more invisible things hit him. What was happening here? However, before he could think of anything else, he realized that his body was catching fire.

"You're too distracted to fight, Wicker!" Jack yelled from Wicker's feet. "I'm not showing you any mercy in this fight!"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT!" Wicker yelled as his entire body caught fire. His clothes burned away, turning him into a burning straw skeleton. "I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU KILL ME, JACK!"

Wicker began attacking Jack, attempting to step on him with his huge, flaming feet. Jack nimbly dodged all of the attacks, jumping out of the way.

* * *

GREY CITY:

The Nightmare felt as if it was on fire; most likely it's because that fool, Wicker, was. The Collective Nightmare always came soon after some idiot made a bargain with Deimus to gain some of his power. Whoever made the deal became a fear god, and the fear of everyone who was afraid while they reigned became a Collective Nightmare.

A Collective Nightmare existed to distract itself from its own fear; so it would try to force those fears on others by absorbing them into their own personal hell. However, once the fool who made the deal lost their powers, the Collective Nightmare would vanish.

While it thought this, Nint and Yolanda were talking. "It has the others in it; what if we're hurting them?" "I doubt it; it seems to have pretty thick skin." "Nint, I don't think that armor—." "Armor? No, those are either scales or feathers."

Suddenly, the Nightmare swept its huge hand at them, knocking them aside. "IF YOU FOOLS THINK YOU CAN POSSIBLY DEFEAT ME, I MIGHT AS WELL GIVE YOU A FIGHTING CHANCE!" It declared in its shrieking voice. "I WILL GIVE YOU ONE WEAPON AND ONE COMRADE BACK."

Nint was struggling to get up when he heard this. "R-Really?" He asked hopefully. Yolanda simply stood up. "You think we have that bad a chance of beating you?" She asked.

"WHO IS IT THAT YOU—?" "Screw you!" Yolanda yelled as a beam of energy shot out of her forehead and hit the Nightmare square in the chest. The beam went right through the Nightmare's chest, leaving a nicely-sized hole.

* * *

HALLOWEEN TOWN:

Wicker stopped trying to stomp on Jack and screamed out in pain and anger. A large hole had appeared in his chest and he wasn't able to heal it. Angrily, he returned to his normal form; normal head, normal size, non-burning, and his clothes were back.

"What's this?" He asked, panting in pain as he felt the hole in his chest. "How is this happening? What's going o—?"

Suddenly, a familiar foe burst from the ground behind Wicker. "Oogie Boogie is back, and better than ever!" The foe exclaimed proudly. There were murmurs of shock and confusion from the onlookers, most of whom had never even seen Oogie Boogie.

"That's it!" Wicker exclaimed as he turned to face Oogie Boogie. "I've been doing this all wrong!" "What's that, scarecrow?" Boogie asked mockingly. "Sorry, I can't hear you; you're too—."

Wicker's body suddenly turned into a black sludge which jumped into Oogie Boogie's mouth and began crawling down his throat. Boogie struggled to talk as the ooze slithered down his throat. Jack stared in confusion; he didn't understand what the hell was happening.

Boogie screamed as the ooze began crawling out of his eyeholes and covered his body. "Wicker-Boogie lives!" Wicker's voice yelled from inside Oogie Boogie.

* * *

GRAY CITY:

The Collective Nightmare panted in shock. Something felt very different and very wrong; what was happening to it? It felt itself changing somehow… it felt like it was being pulled into—

Suddenly, a black vortex with Boogie's face appeared in the sky. "What the hell's going on?!" Nint asked in confusion as the Collective Nightmare and Yolanda were sucked into the vortex. After a few seconds, he was pulled in, too. The portal closed instantly.

* * *

HALLOWEEN TOWN:

"What are you doing, Wicker?!" Jack yelled over the laughter of the new entity, Wicker-Boogie. Wicker-Boogie was twice the size of Oogie Boogie, and growing. Instead of the burlap sack that held the bugs in, Wicker-Boogie seemed to be made of ooze. The upper-half of Wicker's body came out of his back, though his arms seemed to be bound in the sludge.

"I found out what I was doing wrong, Jackie!" Wicker-Oogie declared in a strange, bubbling fusion of the two's voices. "I'll absorb anyone who becomes afraid to increase my own power! I've already had a couple souls for an appetizer, but now I think I'm ready for the main course—Halloween Town!"

Wicker-Oogie began rapidly growing. Small portals began opening on his body, sucking people inside. "I'll trap you all in my Casino of Nightmares, and then my powers of fear will increase a hundredfold!"

Jack felt the portals trying to suck him in… but he wasn't afraid! Wicker-Oogie had clearly lost any sanity he had less; he was just absorbing people for no real reason! As this dawned on Jack, he suddenly realized he had been sucked into a portal, and into Wicker-Oogie.


	23. Oct 30th

**October 30****th**

_Author's Notes: The end is near._

* * *

CASINO OF NIGHTMARES:

Jack opened his eyes tiredly. He sat up and saw an all-too familiar-looking sight; he was trapped in a huge casino that was strangely colored, had strange, dark lighting, and there were many skeletons hanging from the ceiling. The whole thing reeked of Boogie.

Jack stood up and looked around suspiciously. Where were all of the others? They had to be somewhere… but where? The dark lighting created hundreds of shadows, and Jack could only see a few feet in front of him. He was surrounded by slot machines.

"Looking for your friends, Jackie?" A familiar voice asked as someone stepped out of the shadows. It was Wicker, but his body had changed so it was now a copy of Jack's, shaped just like his lanky body.

"The casino is different for everyone I trap in it." Wicker explained in a voice that changed from his to Oogie Boogie's. "In it, they come face to face with their greatest fear."

"Then why am I facing you?" Jack asked. "No offense, but you're not exactly my worst nightmare." "Oh, I will be after I finish you." Wicker said with Oogie Boogie's mocking laugh. "But you'll only have a few minutes to be afraid; it won't take long to make some snake and spider stew!"

Wicker's arms suddenly stretched towards Jack with amazing speed. Jack was barely able to perform a back-flip onto a nearby slot machine to avoid the attack. He then began jumping from machine to machine to avoid the attacks. Wicker laughed madly as his arms turned into snakes, which began chasing after Jack.

* * *

HALLOWEEN TOWN:

"Everyone remain calm!" The Mayor yelled over the panicked voices of those who had escaped Wicker-Boogie and retreated to Town Hall. There were only a handful of monsters there, all of whom were worried for the life of their Pumpkin King.

"Please, Jack will be okay!" The Mayor said in attempt to calm everyone down; however, his face clearly showed that he, too, was panicking. "The important thing now is to try and stop this monstrosity before it devours us all!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mr. Hyde asked. "Yes, if it could get Jack, it could get us, too!" The smaller Mr. Hyde added. "We're all doomed!" The smallest Mr. Hyde declared in fear.

"Would you all be quiet?!" Dr. Finklestein yelled as he wheeled himself up to the stage. "The important thing now is to find out if this thing has a weakness! Then, we can strike its weak spot for massive damage!"

"Uh… what's its weakness?" The smaller Mr. Hyde asked. "I don't know! It's only been a few hours!" Dr. Finklestein declared. "But I'm sure that, if we can—."

Suddenly, the doors to Town Hall flew open. A young boy in a sock-hat tiredly walked in, only to collapse on the floor. "Everyone, close the door before that thing gets in!" The Mayor ordered. The witches flew over to the door and quickly slammed it shut.

The boy struggled to stand up and began panting. His clothes were in tatters, his pants had been ripped, and his hat looked like it could fall apart at any second. He had bruises and scratches all over him.

"W-Where's Jack?" The boy asked tiredly. "That's what _I'd_ like to know!" The Mayor said worriedly.

Sally stepped out from the crowd and walked up to the boy. "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped him to stand up. "No." Double D said, panting. "I woke up and Petrificia immediately tried to make out with me… then I had some a series of Flashbacks, and when I came back she—."

"A Flashback?" Dr. Finklestein repeated in confusion. "It sounds painful; I should tell Jack about it!" The Mayor said, for a moment changing to his smiling face, only to return to his frowning, dismal face.

"No, it's these visions I sometimes have of the past." Double D explained as he walked up on stage so he'd have everyone's attention. "I don't have much control over them, but when they come they're usually to tell me something about the present situation; I saw everything that had happened this October that has to do with this whole fiasco! I saw Wicker-Boogie, and I saw something we might be able to use to stop him!"

However, before he could continue, his hat fell apart suddenly. The crowd stared at his exposed head in wonder and amazement.

* * *

CASINO OF NIGHTMARES:

Jack was standing in the center of a giant roulette table. Wicker had caught up with him and was standing on the edge of the table, chuckling to himself. "You can't beat me, you know." Wicker said boastfully. "I have more power over fear than you could ever hope to have."

"Yes, we covered this already." Jack said sternly. "You're like a broken record."

"I can learn anyone's fears just by looking at them!" Wicker exclaimed with a laugh. "I'll just learn your deepest, darkest fear, bring it to life, and finish you off while you're cowering!"

"Wicker, you don't know what you're doing!" Jack exclaimed, trying to stop his foe.

"What is it you fear, Jack?" Wicker asked as he looked directly into Jack's eye-sockets. "Rats? I'll stick your face in a rat helmet, like in 1984! Or maybe you're most afraid of watching your loved ones die; I'll kill them a thousand times in a thousand ways, right in front of your eyes! Everyone has a fear, Jack; show me yours!"

* * *

HALLOWEEN TOWN:

Wicker-Bogie, twice the size of the buildings he was demolishing, laughed as he began laying Halloween Town to rubble. He didn't care about being King of Halloween anymore; he was only interested in destroying Jack Skellington and everything he cared about.

Wicker-Bogie giggled gleefully as he crushed buildings underfoot, absorbing any poor inhabitants that got in his way. He had gone completely, without a doubt, insane. His mind could only focus on the destruction of his enemies; anything else only remained for a few seconds.

Suddenly, a small ball of energy hit him; it even stung a little. He turned to see a virtual smorgasbord of monsters, and one boy, standing on top of one particularly tall building.

Wicker-Boogie licked his lips greedily as he made his way towards them; their fear would be an excellent delicacy. He couldn't wait to put them in their own, personal casinos; he couldn't wait to—

He stopped, seeing two, tiny witches flying around his torso. They seemed to be wrapping some sort of thread around him, each one holding an end of the same thread. The witches then flew off in opposite directions, tightening the string until…

It cut right through Wicker-Boogie, but it didn't do any real damage. Some things were just pouring out of him; that was all. Wicker-Boogie laughed as two portals appeared on him and sucked the witches in. He continued walking towards the crowd on top of the building, and—

Wicker-Boogie suddenly saw what was coming out of him; hundreds and hundreds of bugs. Wicker-Boogie's eyes widened in sick horror. Did this mean that Oogie Boogie's entire body had been made out of bugs? And now that Wicker was a part of Oogie Boogie…

The Wicker part of Wicker-Boogie let out a terrified shriek as the body collapsed into black ooze and bugs.

* * *

CASINO OF NIGHTMARES:

"Did you just hear a terrified shriek?" Jack asked the unconscious body of Wicker. "No? Well, that's probably because you weren't ready for my deepest, darkest fear."

Jack sighed as he sat to the waking, yet extremely weak, Wicker. "I'm afraid of quite a few things, Wicker." Jack admitted. "I'm afraid of the Spirit of Halloween, the Fright Knight; I'm afraid of my friends dying, like you guessed; but my deepest, darkest fear is something that a ghost showed Clockwork showed me when I was much, much younger."

Jack realized that his body and the Casino he was in were beginning to fade away. "He showed me possible futures; and not pleasant ones, at that." Jack explained as he began vanishing. "I'm afraid because any one of them could still happen; I'm actually sorry you had to see them, Wicker. Especially the future with the Demonreaper and the future with the monster called R—."

Jack and the casino vanished, leaving Wicker floating in a dark void.

* * *

Wicker sat up suddenly and looked around fearfully. Where was he? Where had Jack gone? Suddenly, a familiar voice rang around in the darkness the surrounded him.

"_If you are unable to handle your powers, there will be a punishment._"

Wicker suddenly realized that he was strapped to a roulette table and that strange music was playing as someone walked up to him; someone made out of bugs.


	24. Halloween

**October 31****st**

_Author's Notes: The end is here._

* * *

2:00 AM:

Jack yawned tiredly and stood up, getting out of the pile of goo that was Wicker-Boogie's remains. He looked around and saw the citizens of Halloween Town pulling people out of the ooze, some conscious, some not.

"Are you okay, Jack?" A familiar voice asked from nearby. Jack turned and saw the friendly face of Sally. "My legs are a bit wobbly, but other than that I'm fine." Jack answered with a smile. "What happened while I was inside that thing?"

"A boy in an orange shirt came and told us that Wicker had a fear of bugs." Sally explained as she helped Jack stay balanced. "Since Oogie Boogie was made of bugs, we knew that if we got some to come out we could terrify that thing out of its mind. But what happened in there, Jack?"

"Wicker bit off more than he could chew." Jack explained simply. "Where is the boy who told you Wicker's fear?" "He and his friends went back to their world." Sally answered. "Everyone who was absorbed was in the goo; we just needed to pull them out."

Jack looked at the goo that nearly covered all of Halloween Town. He smiled excitedly, ideas flying into his mind. He knew something that would make Halloween the most horrible ever.

* * *

12:00 AM:

"So when should the news stop asking us about everything?" Eddy asked irritably. The three Ed's were gathered in Ed's room, since school was officially cancelled.

"This whole thing was so chaotic for our parents that I had some Psychonauts erase their memories." Double D explained, wearing a new hat. "Meanwhile, a cover-story is being made for the news; hopefully they'll believe it."

"Soap!" Ed cried out in fear, still not over his trip to the Casino of Nightmares.

"So, Double D… what happened between you and Petrificia, anyways?" Eddy asked with a smile. "Did she try to—?" "I don't want to talk about it, Eddy; the whole thing was traumatic." Double D interrupted fiercely. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"The costume contest!" He declared. "What?" Eddy asked in confusion. "Remember, Eddy? We had a bet set up over who would have the scariest costume!" Double D exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah." Eddy said, having trouble remembering. "So much stuff has happened that I forgot all about it… I'd rather we just called off the whole thing; I don't have a costume, anyways."

Double D sighed and nodded. "I don't have one, either." He admitted. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Eddy… what are you going to do with all of that money you raked in from that plant?"

Eddy chuckled. "I already spent it on a new hobby." He explained. "It cost a lot of money, but it's supposed to be pretty cool."

"Bring home the bacon, eh, Eddy?" Ed asked knowingly as he grabbed his friends happily. Double D, trying not to vomit on Ed's odor, smiled. "I'm just glad this whole thing's over." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

4:00 PM:

"Well, I wasn't able to marry him by the deadline…" Petrificia said sadly as she sat on her throne in her castle in Gray City. Shadela, Nightla, and D'Crane were standing before her. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying, won't I?"

"Half of the populace got into the other worlds." D'Crane said, trying to cheer her up. "At least we succeeded in that goal." Petrificia sighed dismally. "I guess so…"

* * *

4:12 PM:

Wesley walked out of the door to his shop, carrying the last box of merchandise to his car. He put the box in the back along with the others, got in his car, and drove off.

* * *

4:22 PM:

Sarah stared at her doll, Talky Tina. "I know you can talk." Sarah said sternly. "I know you're alive, and that you've been helping us! Say something!"

Talky Tina was silent.

* * *

5:00 PM:

Jonny took his tenth and final picture with the camera, taking a picture of his friend Plank. "Well, how does it look?" Plank asked once the picture came out. Jonny looked at the picture in confusion. Instead of Plank, there was a boy around his age in the photo.

* * *

11:57 PM:

"Hello?" Vernon asked as he knocked on Jimmy's door. "Trick-or-Treat! You're supposed to answer the door when I knock… and then I say Trick-or-Treat… and then you give me candy… are you listening to me?"

Confused, Vernon began walking away. He stopped, seeing a book in Jimmy's trash-can. He took the book out and read its title: 'The Evil Thing.' Curious, Vernon opened the book and began reading it out loud.

"_The Evil Thing is a gruesome beast.  
On living flesh, it loves to feast.  
It's a two-headed thing that you don't wish to greet...  
One head sucks your blood; one head chews your meat.  
It carries its babies in slimy eggs on its back.  
The babies are hungry when they hatch for a snack,  
so the Evil Thing traps some poor victim alive,  
for the babies to eat when their birthdays arrive,  
but don't worry, don't cry, please don't have a fit...  
The Evil Thing is not real unless you think about it._"

"How can you not think about it?" Vernon asked in confusion as a monster appeared behind him.

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN


End file.
